The Wild One
by SirLancelot7
Summary: AU: A detective who enjoys howling with her friends in the wilderness and an a new ME who likes long naps in the daytime find ways to bring everyone together. M now on! update! ch14
1. Chapter 1

**The Wild One**

**Bare with me this is my first Rizzoli and Isles fan fiction.**

The coldness nipped at her skin as she shivered involuntarily which was odd to her.

She wasn't quite normal as many would say. She sat crouched down by a trashcan waiting for the directions from her partner.

This will be the last time she agreed to something like this.

Lieut. Cavanaugh wanted the two to do the job right; they had "special abilities" his words lingered in both their ears.

Quietly she sat picking at her nails, her stomach growling, she had forgotten to eat today how was that possible she had no idea.

"Fucking work." She let out another growl.

"Jane you awake," Frost bellowed through his mic, he was also having a hard time staying awake.

"Yeah this is bullshit you know, why does Cavanaugh always assigns us to the special assignments."

"Because were special."

"Fuck off Barry," she chuckled. "I'm starving how about you?"

"I can use a T-bone stake right now." He drooled. Jane could see him foaming at the mouth as he spoke. He then all of a sudden stopped; a sound in the distance could be heard.

He looked up out of the window from his car and saw the man they both been waiting on.

"Jane I got him he's in my sight." Barry made sure his gun was hidden as he exited the vehicle slowly and quietly. He was dressed in torn clothing and looked like he hasn't washed in days.

The man slowly walked towards him as the detective pulled out a cigarette and lit it, the glowing light drawing him nearer.

"Hey can I bum one of those off of you." TJ had a strong Texan accent, his brown scraggly hair nearly covered his eyes he was no taller than Frost but he was almost as dangerous as both of them.

Jane sat patiently waiting for the inevitable to happen. Frost handed him a cigarette and lit it for him.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"I'm from all over." This was dropped an octave lower. "I'm sort of a merchant if your interested."

"Oh what do you sell?" Frost was playing it cool he knew what he was doing.

"The supernatural." He paused and waited to see Frost's reaction, wanting to know if he was intrigued or not.

"Is there such thing?" Frost looks skeptical, which TJ fell for.

"I'm telling you I've seen them all, they hide out among us, this world is their world too." TJ dropped his cigarette and stomped it out.

"I'm not sure I believe you i would have to see something that proves this." Jane was waiting ever so patiently at the chance break this guy's jaw. She knew guys like TJ he was scum the lowest of the lowest he would sellout his own people for a piece of bread.

TJ pulled out a vile that was filled with blood; he took out his pocket knife and simply cut his finger.

Frost watched as he knew what was coming next, TJ smeared a little bit of blood on his finger and the cut healed instantly.

"You see that, this aint no hoax, this is real this blood right here could save people."

Frost was any good act acting but played the part as he looked down at the healed finger in awe.

"How much do you want for that vile."

TJ grinned; looking around making sure no one was spying on them. "200."

"200 wow that's pretty cheap." TJ shook his head holding back a giggle.

"Trust me there's more where that came from."

Of course, Frost knew, he wasn't stupid. The exchange went down smoothly and TJ was on his way.

"Thanks for the business partner."

TJ continued his walk down the street. Frost sat in his car and stared at the vile of blood, blood he knew was vampire blood.

"He's all yours Jane."

Now came the hard part, catching this guy is. TJ was a good runner, very fast and could run up to 12 miles without stopping.

She had to work out four days in order to get in shape for this case. She rose from her position popping her joints and stretching.

She jumped out of the ally and landed in front of TJ, her gun pulled.

"Police! Put your hands up!" She rolled her eyes knowing the gun wouldn't stop him but had to play by the rules.

TJ knocked her down as he took off full force.

The chase was on.

* * *

zzzzz

* * *

Maura Isles was a lot to take in, as she sat at the bar sipping her vintage wine she could see her admires drooling over her from across the bar. All men.

The bartender just shook his head knowing the women pretty well, he knew those guys didn't have a chance.

"Long night Doc?"

Her hazel eyes lit up brightly as she smiled, "Yes Charlie, I just got back not long ago, my home is still empty, the furniture didn't come today."

"Now that's a bummer, how's old Bass doing?" He refilled her glass.

"He's doing wonderful, he's eating a lot lately which is a good sign, he's been sick lately."

"Poor old bugger." The front door of the bar opened and in walked the detectives, both looked ragged and tired but still laughed as they came in.

Charlie waved them over, "I was hoping you two would come in tonight."

The two sat down right beside the doctor and ordered their favorite drinks.

Maura had smelled a lot of things in her lifetime thanks to her profession, but nothing could compare to how these two smelled.

The tall brunette smelled earthly, pine with a hint of franken myrrh while her partner smelled of sandalwood and pine.

Not realizing how close she was, the brunette let out a growl indicating that the ME was overstepping her boundaries

Blushing profusely Maura apologized.

"I'm sorry it's just that… you both smell like you've been running in the woods."

Charlie refilled their glasses while trying to act nonchalant about the situation.

"We had to chase a suspect through the woods." Frost interjected his smile calming Jane's fears.

"Other than that these two always smell funny," Charlie laughed as he gave them a grin.

Frost continued conversing with the ME, careful not to get to personal. Jane ignored them both and kept to herself her mind on the previous events.

Only when her name was mentioned did she come out of her thoughts.

"Huh."

"Maura asked if we could check out her house for her being that she just moved back." Frost nudged her.

"It would calm me and I'd be most appreciative I could order food for the two of you as compensation."

And that was the key word. Food.

Jane and Frost both threw money on the counter and waved Charlie off.

"Come on Doctor time to get you home." Jane smirked, her stomach growling for food.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Maura was a proud individual.

She wasn't ashamed of her wealth but it did tend to put a strain on her relationships and friendships. So the fact that the detectives did not bat an eye at how huge her house was as most would say, kind of worried her.

Jane did not even question where the money came; she could almost see it in her eyes, she did not care.

They both check out her house outside making sure everything was secure.

"All clear Ms…"

"Isles, Maura Isles," she held out her hand to the tall brunette who stared at it for a while.

"Your married?" Her eyes slowly met hazel ones with a blank expression.

"No…I'm kind of engaged." She muttered her eyes uncertain. Frost caught on quick to the situation and steered the conversation elsewhere.

"So food here?" He glanced at the kitchen island where the pizza boxes were.

"Yes, would you like some wine as well."

"Why not." Jane and Frost removed their jackets and sat quietly waiting on the M.E. to pour the wine. Frost continued to get to know her a bit better.

"So you're new here?"

"No, I grew up here, when to an all-girls school."

"That sucks I couldn't imagine being around girls all the time," Jane chimed in as she filled up her plate.

"Really Jane?" Frost smirked and poked her.

"Frost you know they can get on your nerves just like that." The wine glasses were filled and all three took a healthy swallow.

"Pretty good wine doc, is that 1930…" Frost eyed the wine as Jane waited for an answer.

The M.E. stared at the brunette as if she were a brand new pair of shoes.

"Yes…yes it is…how."

"She has a good nose like you doc and her taste isn't bad at all." Frost continued to speak for Jane knowing that she wasn't really a talkative person when it came to women.

The conversations carried on until the last box of pizza was devoured. Maura paid close attention to them both, mostly on the brunette.

They chatted amongst themselves, joked with each other on intimate issues that made the doctor blush.

Jane apologized and lowered her eyes.

"You should hang out with us more doc, you would love Korsak." Frost offered, he was getting the feeling that they were going to see her around more.

"Really? You don't think I'm too boring, quiet?"

"No your what we need," Or what Jane needs "Vince is so giddy now a days i think he's secretly gay so we need someone like you to balance us out".

Frost pulled out his card and scribbled another name and number on the back of it and handed it to Maura.

Jane crossed her arms and stared down at Frost, knowing he put her name and number on the back of the card.

"Call us if you need anything else."

Maura continued to thank them for checking out her house.

"I feel so stupid."

"Don't be." Jane smiled just a little but then turned to look at her partner. Frost acted as if he didn't see it.

"See ya Doc." They walked out the front door and into the cold winter air.

Maura stood by the door for a few minutes watching them both leave; she shut the door quietly before turning around slowly.

"Hello Ian."

—-

* * *

Both Frost and Jane felt another presence around the house but couldn't describe it.

"I'm almost certain it's a vampire."

Jane gripped the steering wheel hard.

* * *

Ian finished off the rest of the wine she left out. "I never knew wolves could be so… smart."

"Ian just because you hate them doesn't mean they're not intelligent." She emptied the plates and put the glasses carefully in the sink.

"I forgot you care about everything and anything, what a pity." He moved behind her.

"I'm glad you came back to me."

"Ian I came home for my own reasons, I'm not running away again, my parents need me…that's it."

"If that's the case why are you still wearing the ring?" His hand held hers to indicate that the ring was still on her finger.

The M.E. smirked and pulled it off slowly as she stared into his eyes. "Here, the answer is no, I won't belong to someone I can't love."

He only nodded as he stuck the ring back in his pocket. "You know what could happen if we don't marry, we have to have a king and queen or our people won't know who to listen to."

"Trust me Ian they know, they choose to run rampant and if anyone has the balls to deal with them its Detective's like Frost and Jane."

"Oh yes the wolves, I've heard a lot about them, the humans use them to do the dirty work just because they're not smart enough, throw them a bone and they'll attack right."

Maura had heard enough, she walked quickly back to the front door and opened it, she was about to throw him out when she caught the sight of the brunette.

Her scent filled her nostrils and in the very moment she felt warm and calm. She got the feeling that that was how this wolf caught her prey…making them feel at ease before she attacked.

"Detective."

"Doc I came back because I saw a figure around your house."

She stepped in and directed her eyes towards the kitchen. Ian was sitting on top on the island with a glass of wine, his eyes staring at the dark red liquid with a smirk.

"Sorry that was me detective…I was coming around to visit my…friend." His eyes scanned the M.E.'s form as she gave him a warning look.

"Thank you Jane I'm quite alright though, Ian was just visiting me for a bit but now he has to go."

On queue Ian sat down his now empty glass and picked up his coat.

"Yes I have early appointments in the morning, Maura I will be in touch." He kissed the side of her cheek as he made his way out. He quickly mumbled something that he knew only Jane would pick up on.

A low growl followed suit. Her body tensed then relaxed as she knew he was only trying to get her to react in a violent way.

"Jane…what did he say." Maura knew Ian, and how much of an evil man he could be.

Jane stared at his retreating form. "He asked about my dad." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"My dad is dead Doc." She whispered. Maura slowly grabbed her hand and tightened her hold onto it. Silently letting the detective know she was there for her.

Jane wasn't a cold hearted person, she wanted to keep her family and friend's safe, anyone that wanted to be close to her was risking their lives.

As she stared into hazel eyes she felt warm and content, drawn in. This doctor had a hold over her.

"Would you like to come back in?" Her voice pleading. Jane knew what she wanted, she could hear the eagerness.

Women all over Boston had the same voice when it came to this point; once they touched her the mating game was initiated.

But Maura was different.

"No I'm gonna head home, take care doc and keep your doors locked." Jane made a hasty exit.

Maura could sense that she may have overstepped her boundaries again.

"Damnit Maura why'd you have to act like a dog in heat." She mumbled to herself as she closed the door.

She walked the living room to familiarize herself with her old home.

Nothing had changed the smell was the same, but she was different, stronger, and more independent.

She smiled to herself as she thought of her new job.

"I'll definitely be seeing you Jane, more than you know."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wild One 2**

**I wanna thank all of you who's been following and commenting and adding this story to their alerts plz keep it up and let me know how you feel, leave some reviews!**

The Bullpen is a place where all hell can break loose at the drop of the hat.

Lt. Cavanaugh had almost everyone's balls in a vice grip. The cases where piling up and he wasn't happy about any of it.

"Korsak! You and Frost integration room now, see if Mr. 'Road Runner' wants to talk now."

The older detective took off his glasses and sighed. "I'm too old for this shit." Frost chuckled behind him as he got up with his jacket in hand.

Frost had a lot of respect for Vince; he knew what he was right from the beginning and took him under his wing, he introduced him to Jane and their friendship grew from there.

"I bet Jane is having a hell of a day, she actually gets to sleep in for a while."

Vince nodded in agreement knowing that the fiery brunette needed an extra nap or two.

* * *

Jane yawned while crawling out of the bed finally. Joe Friday scampered around her feet as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. "I can hardly wait to get into work today," her sarcasm was improving slightly .

Joe waited patiently by the bathroom door as her master cleaned herself up. After her shower Jane did her ritual 'staring myself down in the mirror' for two minutes then went on to brushing her teeth then washed her face.

The brunette checked herself over for any new scars and scratches, at times at night she could barely remember what she got into before she crashed.

She stared at the star shaped scars on her palms; the scar's reminding her of how to survive in desperate situations.

Her hair was still the same long curly untamed mess , her eyes drooped a little bit due to the fact that she was still sleepy. She rubbed her hands down her bare stomach and back up to her shoulders were an arm sleeve tattoo resided.

Jane knew that detectives were not supposed to have noticeable tattoos let along a sleeve tattoo but being what she was she definitely got away with it.

She traced the patterns of black ink and color, it was a simple tattoo but it meant a lot to her, a forest with flowers and wildlife, it was her home.

Joe scratched at the door signaling that she was ready for food.

"Alright alright hold your horses."

* * *

Ambrogio, a Italian adventurer, was supposed to have been the first vampire, due to Greek mythology Apollo cursed him so that he would burst into flames from the sunlight.

His bad luck continued to grow when he gambled his soul away to Hades.

The goddess Artemis was the last one to curse him so that he could not touch silver.

Now here's the deal, those stories were made to trick humans.

Maura woke up at five in the morning like usually; she fixed a pot of coffee and did her yoga. she walked outside afterwards for her daily jog. Granted, Vampires did not like the sun but only for one reason... they were completely powerless.

The first time she was introduced to the sun was when she was 3 years old, her parents were very skeptical about letting her outside, so they watched carefully as she stood in the bright sunlight.

The little girl was so sleepy that she ended up curled up in a ball on the grass sucking her thumb. The parents let out a sigh of relief as they finally realized the sun made vampires lethargic.

Though she was only three-fourths vampire she still was affected by it. She made sure to keep a lot of vitamins on her in order to stay alert and awake during sunny days.

Most supernaturals are unaffected by silver, full werewolves were the only ones that seem to be affected by it due to the curse. If a wolf was shot with a silver bullet it would only die if it pierced the heart, that being said any supernatural could die just like any human.

Maura liked to read up on every supernatural that was alive, ghosts were the only ones that she found hard to believe but didn't doubt that they could be real.

The cold wind did nothing to her as she gradually picked up speed. She was strong and very fast, a genius a beautiful genius that others admired. She would be welcomed back into the circle even if she decided not to marry Ian, a man who was once her very best friend turned cold and cruel once he received his father's fortune.

She was lucky to have the family that she had, she knew she was adopted and ask her parents who she really was.

They gave her all the information she needed. It was shocking to know how much they loved her knowing that she was this powerful being that could kill them at any moment. Her real mother wanted to protect from her real father.

A man who only wanted her so he could rule over Boston.

Her mother faked her and the baby's death then went into hiding, she gave herself a new name and her baby a new life.

Constance and Robert gave her the best they could, they worked hard for what they got and we're clearly busy and missed years of Maura growing up.

They weren't even surprised when she got a pet turtle or tortoise if you wanted to be precise, Bass and Maura were inseparable right from the start.

As time went on she filled herself with as much knowledge and she could. Her fascination for her own kind grew as well. She attended Fencing school because she had a serious love for the art.

She admired Ian because he was simply was the best. As she turned a corner she passed another jogger wearing a hoodie, she remembered seeing a teenager walking down the street with a foil in hand years ago, he or she did not look like the type that would be interested in fencing, their clothing said it all.

A hoodie and shorts were obviously the wrong attire for this sport.

She remembered she said Hi but the figure did not respond they walked on quickly ignoring her, she or he was clearly upset.

Maura figured the kids from the school might have bullied or taunted the teen because of their clothing. She felt connected with the mysterious person although she figured she would never see that person again she vowed to never be like her fake snobby friends.

* * *

The run had done the ME well; she was now at work opening up boxes full of books and African masks. Ian and she used to travel to a lot of countries helping the need while exploring the culture, it soon became just her.

With her blue dress smooth down and satisfied with the completion of her office, she made her way to the elevator.

Frost Had just finished up the paperwork from last night, everything was still moving around hectically until the doctor stepped into the bullpen. All the officers stopped and stared at her, mouths opened and eyes bulging.

She felt her body turn red all over the stares were something that she knew she would have to get used to. Frost look up from his computer and nearly fell out of his chair.

Vince and the others started laughing at him which broke the tension, "Nice going frosty, ways to act like you've never seen a hot woman before."

"Alright Crowe go back to your nest." Lt. Cavanaugh cleared his throat and spoke with authority.

"I want you all to welcome our new ME Maura Isles, I want you all to treat her like she's part of the group."

He nodded to everyone. "She's a lady and very important to us so show her some respect." everyone saluted the lieutenant with smiles on their face.

He turned on his heal and walked back into his office. All the officers around went back to doing what they were before the ME entered the room which was trying to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

They knew that sooner or later Rizzoli would be making her way through those doors, it being a Monday they didn't want to be in the way of her wrath. Frost was still picking himself off of the floor he could not believe that the doctor was there new medical examiner. But overall he was glad that she would now be a part of their little group.

"Rizzoli is going to love this."

Maura extended her hand to Frost, "It's nice to see you again Detective Frost." They shook hands as Frost motioned over to the older detective.

"This is the guy me and Jane were talking about." she walked over to Detective Korsak and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you I've heard a lot about you." Vince narrowed his eyes towards Frost.

"Oh I'm sure, did they try to tell you that I was gay?"

Both Frost and the ME tried their best to keep their laughter from turning into fits.

* * *

Rizzoli made her way into the precinct cafeteria. Angela Rizzoli had made her some breakfast her mom definitely knew what she liked.

"Bunny pancakes for my baby." Her Mother sat her plate down with a cup of milk.

Jane groaned. "Ma Please don't call me that while I'm at work."

"I know I know you don't want to look like a softy around your friends, but can't a mother fuss over child."

"Yes you have Tommy ma, he doesn't mind a bit." she growled out her brother's name he was definitely a pain in her ass, getting in trouble with the law was only half of it.

Growing up Jane knew that she was different it started with the fact that she didn't have the same dad as Frankie and Tommy.

Frank Sr. rarely acknowledged her as she grew up all because she wasn't his and obviously hated her father who she was lucky to have in her life.

He would only come by when Angela said it was okay. Jane was taught everything about the supernatural world and her heritage.

Sometimes her brothers would want to tag along and follow them into the woods to watch him teach her survival techniques and gradually taught the boys a few tips.

They all loved Jane's dad which only pissed off Frank, he forbid his children to go around him anymore.

Angelina could see the jealousy in his eyes, but decided to just leave it alone. Jane continued her training until her father died, it was one of the worst days of her life.

When her mother was first pregnant with her, her dad was traveling across the country and did not know he had a child until she was two, by that time Frank had married her mother and wanted to raise her as his own until he figured out who the father was.

Jane was half werewolf but learned to hide it to pass as a human that was what her father wanted for her, '_ show them that you're human inside and out'_

She shook the thoughts out of her head and began to chow down on her now cold pancakes, other half breeds like her wouldn't eat human food but she learned to love it and tolerate it.

Her mother placed a small kiss on her forehead then scurried off to help the other customers.

She smiled at the memories of her dad before putting on her stern face and walking off.

* * *

Jane noticed that the bullpen was quiet except for a few officers scurrying here and there; she also noticed that her two friend's desks were empty.

Pulling out her phone she saw two new messages by both Frost and Vince telling her to meet them in the morgue.

Strolling across the office into the hallway she made it to the elevator and waited patiently as the elevator reached the morgue. As the doors opened she walked a few feet until she came to the morgue door.

She walked in as a female in the blue dress turned around to ask Frost a question.

Her heavy combat boots stopped abruptly as she soon recognized who the honey blonde hair belonged to.

"Hey Janie." Korsak waved like a girl. Frost stifled a chuckle at how feminine Vince sounded and also at how big Jane's mouth had gotten.

"Hey Doc got you some coffee too," Just as Jane didn't think things could have gotten any worse in walked her brother Frankie with four cups of Starbucks coffee.

"Hey Jane have you met the new ME yet, she's awesome."

Maura turned beet red at the comment, never had she felt more accepted and at ease than at this very moment.

Jane finally shook herself out of her stupor and closed her mouth she stared at Maura for a couple of minutes a smile creeping on to her face.

"Yes i have."


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all of you who have followed and commented I'm glad this story is bringing you a lot of joy. to answer some questions: no Jane does not know that Maura is a vampire just yet. and yes Maura has spent time away to gain who she really is which makes her more awesome.**

** imageshack dot us(slash)scaled (slash)landing(slash)21(slash)two dot jpg(For the book cover)  
**

Maura took off her gloves as she began to sigh, today was definitely a long day but she was glad that she had made friends on her first day.

Granted she already knew that she would hit it off with Frost and Jane but she wasn't so sure about Vince and Jane's brother Frankie. Vince was a lovable guy all over but seem to have some sort of acknowledgment about her not being fully human.

Vince had spent an awful lot of time staring at her books in her office, discreetly looking over the titles with a smirk on his face.

Frankie was as drawn to her as she was to him, he looked exactly like Jane and seemed to want to follow in her footsteps.

The two would go on and on about baseball and how each other could beat one another at any sport they tried. Jane would roll her eyes at every memory about a challenge that her brother thought he'd beat her at.

Maura knew what Jane was thinking, being born with special powers meant that you were truly stronger than humans.

The whole group welcomed her with open arms. They offered to take her out to the Dirty Robber to congratulate her on being part of the group. The ME couldn't keep her eyes off of the tall detective.

She was quiet but friendly she hadn't said much to her but figured she was still getting use to her.

"Next rounds on me guys." Everyone met up at the robber in more relaxing clothing.

But not Maura, the group had accepted the fact that everywhere this woman went she would have to dress like it was a runway.

Jane padded her coat pockets for cigarettes and excused herself as she went outside. Frost shook his head disapprovingly towards the retreating figure.

"I thought she quit." Vince shrugged.

"Its known that when your in this type of profession, your more likely to pick up bad habits that may take two to three year's to quit."

The guys stared on as she continued.

"The quickest way for someone to get over a bad habit is to replace it with good habits, like sex for instance, sex is very healthy don't you think."

Frankie held up his hands to stop the ME from talking any much longer about his sister needing sexual release.

"Please no." Frost couldn't help but to laugh at his friends dismay.

Maura smelled the scent before she even made it back to the group, beers and wine in hand.

"My ears are seriously burning someone's been talking about me." The brunette kept her eye on the nervous doctor.

" Well since I can't lie I might as well own up to that."

" Oh you can't lie? Do tell, what were you talking about?"

The whole table was quiet as they waited for Maura.

" I was only insinuating that you may need to find a healthier habit In order to quit smoking completely."

Maura hoped that she wouldn't have to go into more detail.

Though she didn't know a lot about werewolves she did like to read about about myths surrounding the term mental telepathy because the brunette looked as if she could read her mind right then as her eyes bore into hers with a questionable look.

Vince looked at the two and began with a wry grin, " Yeah Janie how about eating a salad."

"Yea i eat them." Frost interjected with the same look. He knew both him and Vince were trying to get the attention off of the new doctor.

Jane directed her gaze at the two detectives, "Fuck off, and you don't eat salads."

"Do too every time we go out for lunch I always get the salad with grilled chicken."

" Is true Janie i watch him eat."

"Vince your weird but thanks." Frost chuckled

"You two are too worried about my health." Jane snorted as she ate a large amount of fries.

" I think it's nice to have friends worry about you." Maura had a look of envy as the words left her mouth.

" They're your friends now doc." A gentle hand squeezed her shoulder.

Her body instantly felt warm, everyone began to chat around her has her thoughts landed on the brunette beside her.

She didn't know how to act around her knowing that the brunette caught on to what she was insinuating last night.

She decided to keep it friendly as possible.

* * *

As she made her way into her home Maura quickly strolled into the kitchen and opened a container from the fridge.

The fresh strawberries stood out in a bowl for her pet to devour... slowly.

The living room was warm as she sat down on the couch, hands behind her head the ME stared off into space.

Her first day at work ended tremendously, never had she thought she could truly be herself around other humans and supernaturals.

She was dubbed the Google mouth of the group thanks to Jane.

Maura avoided talking about why she wasn't really eating anything and just talked on about her trip to Africa and other countries. She knew she would have to tell the group in due time but wanted to preserve the feeling of being somewhat complete.

With Bass bumping around in the kitchen she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

" Tommy I swear to god I'm going to break your nose," Jane tried to calm her nerves as she let go of her youngest brother.

The minute she walked into her mother's house Tommy was in the middle of arguing with their mom. She simply told him to stop, sit down and talk calmly.

His eyes were glossy and red letting her know that he had been drinking again, "_Fuck off half-breed"_

Everything seem to slow down at that moment, her heart rate picked up her breathing accelerated her nostrils flared everything around her went silent and completely dark.

The first time she was called that was by Frank her presumably dad; at the age of fourteen she lost her real father and Frank was there to comfort her.

As time went on she continued the training her father taught her this of course offset Frank he didn't want his kids to be associate it with other supernaturals he wanted her to be a normal Rizzoli.

_" You smell like the woods what have I told you about going out there."_

_It was late at night when a young Jane walked inside her home, Frank sat on the couch waiting for her to arrive while her mother waited anxiously by the living room door._

_" My dad would have wanted me to continue you can't stop me from being who I am Frank."_

_"You listen to me as long as you live under my house you going to obey by my rules."_

_"Frank!"_

_"No mom he's right, I'll go live in the woods."_

_Her mom looked at her child with solemn eyes. _

_"Its ok mom I'm the oddball I'm the one who could bring danger around you guys it's okay I'll live."_

_The realization dawned on Angela she was about to let a man she married and stayed with for the kids throw out her child._

_"No...no you stay...Frank I want you out of here."_

_Frank began to argue back about her needing him and him not wanting to leave his sons._

_Angela told him it was over and that he could see the kids and come get them whenever he wanted to but she was not about to throw out one of her kids just for him._

_Frank's snarled and pointed at Jane, with venom in his voice, " you fucking half breed you did this."_

_The teenage brunette jumped on him instantly and began hitting him all over letting out all her hatred for him._

_Angela quickly pulled her off of him and held her close while shouting at Frank to leave and never to come back._

This was the third time someone had called her a half breed. The second time ...well she had the scars on her palms to remember how that ended_._

" Why are you even hear you're not even a real Rizzoli," He slurred.

Jane quickly grabbed him again by the collar and slammed him against the wall, with her fist raised she punched him one good time and then dropped him to the ground, hands balled up at her side_._

Angela grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and pushed her back into the kitchen and sat her down.

"Jane you know how I feel about you fighting with him, It does no good he's just going to continue to do the same thing."

With her head down Jane let the shame wash over her, she had once again loss control.

Her mom silently went back into the room to talk to her youngest.

He slowly picked himself up off the ground and made his way to the front door.

He was embarrassed, he knew he crossed a line not only with his mother but with his sister. He didn't even bother to apologize, nor caring to tell another lie about promising to quit drinking.

Angela went back into the kitchen to continue making dinner. Frankie entered the house an hour later seeing his sister in the same position.

With a heavy sigh he sat down beside her.

"Tommy again."

"Yea... He called me a half breed." Frankie flinched at the word he knew how much it hurt his sister when people called her that.

Over the years she learned to not let it effect her but he understood why she slipped up.

" But enough about me how did you get a hickey on your neck," Jane smirked as her brother tried to cover up his neck with his uniform collar.

Angela was immediately all over him, "What type of girl have you been with!"

She yanked down his collar to inspect the red blotchy skin.

This is what Jane loved every time she came over to her moms she would either have to get into an argument with her brother Tommy or her mother pestering her brother Frankie about meeting the right girl.

Like it or not this was her family.

* * *

At 7 p.m. the ME finally woke up, showered and ready to go out; she rubbed Bass's head and walked out.

Two sets of arms wrapped themselves around her from behind the minute she stepped off her porch; to the perps surprise Maura bit down into their flesh and flipped the intruder over her shoulder.

"You are strong." the sound of his voice made Maura roll her eyes.

Ian stepped out of the shadows wearing a tux. The perp stood up slowly cracking his back, "Fucking christ."

"Ian you just don't understand how badly I want to punch you in the face right now." She voiced.

Her outfit was wrinkled up now and that was one thing she did not like.

"I came over to escort you to the party, your parents are waiting."

"And you wanted to test me as well." She quickly kneed the perp.

Ian made a painful expression knowing that his friend was going to get him back for letting him endure 'his' punishment.

"Your not the scared little girl that needed protection years ago I see."

" And your not the man who I want to marry."

" Come now we all know that you're not interested in men."

Once again the forgotten perp got back up but moved far away from the ME.

Maura shrugged off the question and made her way towards her car with Ian close behind.

"Well I can see that you're in no mood to chat so I will be on my way."

He snap his fingers signaling his friend who was clearly pissed off to follow him.

Ian could be the most arrogant male in the world, she couldn't believe how much he changed. Their marriage was definitely arranged and she could already tell that nothing good would come of it.

She could only hope by talking to his parents she would find a way out of the situation.

* * *

The night was colder than most Boston nights, a figure walked the streets as it began to snow.

They enjoyed looking up at the stars as the whole neighborhood was quiet around them.

A cigarette dangling out of their mouths as they got lost in their thoughts. A car slowly pulled up beside them and stopped.

"Hey Jane, what are you doing around here."

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "Needed to clear my head, I can walk for hours and not know where id end up."

Maura had an idea, it was chancy but she knew that this party was full of other supernaturals but they were more of the upper crust.

"I know you don't like mingling with snobby people but I would be most grateful if you accompanied me to this shindig."

She leaned forward, laying her forearms on the roof of the car lost in thought.

Maura waited patiently, her hands tightened on the wheel as the smell assaulted her senses once again.

The detective nodded her head and smile. "Will there be food?"

**imageshack dot us(slash)scaled (slash)landing(slash)21(slash)two dot jpg(For the book cover)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot the disclaimer, I don't on Rizzoli and Isles o,o (sniff sniff)**

**Thanks for the follows,reviews and favs :D!**

**zzzzzzzzzzz**

'_I'm losing it_,'

Jane wondered why now she was feeling uneasy; from the first night she met her she knew that there was something special about the ME.

They hadn't talked much during the ride but enjoyed the silence around them.

"Do you know who runs these types of get togethers?"

"Yes Ian's father , Valmont."

The brunette's eyes closed shut as her hands tightened into fists.

"Are you ok Jane," the worried ME placed a calming hand on her thigh, comforting her on contact.

Almost all of her fears washed away, her body was warm and content all over.

"Yea.."

'_Maura you are a mystery.'_

As the car ride came to its destination, so did Jane's calmness.

Being around wealthy people made her un- comfy, but being around wealthy supernaturals with one of them being the king and other being an arrogant dick of a prince made her want to chew her own arm off.

Her dad wasn't fond of the type of people that had plenty but wanted more, and he was disgusted that some of his own kind would turn their backs on one another.

Maura walked beside Jane as she handed her keys over to the valet. Her hand on her shoulder turning her towards her, "Are you scared."

"Only of what I might do." She responded matter-of-factly.

"If you feel like you're going to rip someone's throat out, come find me please," her eyes begged.

Jane couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips; she truly liked this friendship.

"You have my word, how do I look."

"For someone who was just out for a stroll, you clean up nicely." She smoothed out any wrinkles that were on the brunette's button up; her skin tight jeans went well with her black shoes.

"If only you would lose the jacket." She smirked. Jane gave her a teasing look, "I could have sworn you told me you loved it and wanted one of your own."

The leather jacket with a black hood was the next thing that Maura liked on her.

"You've worn it ever since the day I met you, I'm beginning to think you sleep in it."

"Why don't you come over and see for yourself." She challenged, her smirk never went away as they made their way inside the mansion.

This wasn't a small party obviously, but wasn't quite the type of party she imagined. Their where others dressed in casual clothing, soft music playing everywhere, and the big fat wigs could be found in the smoking room, there was small finger foods out on tables which didn't go well with Jane's stomach.

If there were any other types of supernaturals at this party they were doing a good job at hiding it.

The air felt less tense now. Maura walked off just for a second and returned with two glasses of wine.

"Doc I really would like a beer."

"This wine is very good, can't you tell." Jane picked up on what she was insinuating.

She did indeed know the year and the aroma smelled heavenly.

She sipped at her drink and continued on. "So doc I noticed that you're not wearing you engagement ring anymore, did the relationship go south."

"Oh." She had clearly forgotten that she had given the ring back to Ian, well thrown at. "It was an arranged marriage; I'm trying to get out of it." The ME whispered.

"Wow." Shocked, Jane shook her head with distaste, "They still do that?"

"Only when one culture tries to make peace with another culture, it shows a level of respect."

Jane felt like it was now or never, whatever the ME thought of her from now on, she would have to take it with a grain of salt.

"Doc…im not sure you know this but…Ian is…" She stopped as she looked into Maura's eyes, those hazel orbs where slowly turning into dark pools of blood.

"Holy shit."

"Jane listen." She took a hold of the detectives arm and led her to a secluded area. "I didn't want you to know ok, I wanted to just be a normal person when it came to you…and.. and the others." she stammered .

She dared not to look up into her eyes, afraid of the hurt and anger she would see.

It all made since, no other human had affected her in every possible way but Maura. She couldn't stop herself from daydreaming about her as if she was put under a spell. Her first thought was that Maura was some sort of witch. With all the talk about voodoo priest and priestess she had met it would have been a dead giveaway.

Her feelings started to grow as the connection was finally completed, she was a vampire.

"I should have known…look at me." Jane lifted her chin with her hand, "Don't ever be ashamed of what you are."

She was surprised to see a small smile on her lips, Jane was truly a friend.

"Now granted I am upset at the fact that you are engaged to a jerk and that you didn't tell me about it."

"What would you have done?"

"Hid his body," she said bluntly with an evil glint in her eyes. "Now I know you've heard about me from him, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I suppose I wanted to be normal too, I mean come on you fit in so easily; and if you haven't noticed a lot of vampires think lowly of my kind."

"I love werewolves Jane, I met a couple in the Philippines, I never grew up thinking that I was better than anyone," she reassured.

A couple of seconds went by before Jane let her curiosity get the best of her, "So are you…full-."

"No three-fourths, my mother was half…" She trailed off as the thoughts of her real mother affected her.

"She must have been gorgeous." Jane said truthfully which made the shorter woman blush, "Do you remember what she looked like."

"No but from what my adopted parents told me, we looked alike." '_Wow talk about a lot to take in.'_

"I would have never guessed, as I've said before you fit in."

"Maybe it's time I stopped fitting in." The blonde looked around the room with a look of determination.

"I would recommend it." Her dark eyes looked into those of the blondes, she couldn't help the onslaught of emotions that hit her; she was just introduced to the real Maura.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Ian observed the two from afar, Danny who was still suffering from his injuries that happened earlier, groaned as he sat down beside him.

"I thought I smelled a wolf, Danny for god's sake quit licking your wounds in front of the guest." Danny rolled his eyes at the euphemism; he always got called at and picked on for being half wolf.

"How are you going to gain the trust of half breeds when you continue to insult them Ian."

Twirling his cigar Ian kept his eyes locked on the two women, "Lie lie and lie again, these people are despised by supernaturals and hated by human. They need a strong king like me to follow.

Marrying her will insure them that I won't throw them to the wolves, pun not intended."

"So you actually don't care do you?"

"Not one bit." He chuckled as he blew out smoke. "But you Danny, I care about you…you're the only one that knows how to bathe properly.

Danny mentally flipped him off as he paid him no mind, he was starting to wonder if the money he was receiving from Ian was worth it.

* * *

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Maura had by then found her parents and introduced them to Jane, who they actually were quite fond of.

"I worry about my daughter, will you promise to keep her safe Jane." Constance was a worried mother deep down but never showed it to others which surprised Maura; her father rested his hands on hers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Jane didn't know what else to say accept, "You have my word."

As Jane began to work around humans she gained their trust by saying those words. Over the time more and more humans and hybrids learned that they could indeed trust her.

Her father had taught her well_, 'One day kid, you'll be a leader of a pack like I had, full of all kinds of people, humans and non-humans because of your word.'_

Now it was up to her to keep their precious vamp safe.

* * *

zzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

The night went on and the two friends mingled with others, Jane was starting to warm up to some of them.

An older male taped her on the shoulder and smiled as she realized who he was.

"Corky." He grinned and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"Look at you, you're so…tall, you got that from your father." Corky was a full werewolf like her dad.

"And your still bald." She rubbed his head as she joked, "How have you been, nice threads by the way."

His tux was just like half of the men she had already saw but it stood out on him because of his body build.

"Almost didn't wear it, these youngin's today still think they can take me down, but I show them." He flexed to prove his point; Corky was certainly not to be underestimated.

"But enough about me what brings you here." Taken her arm in his the two walked around the room seeking out who's who.

"Maura Isles."

"No kidding, she's a beaut eh." He nudged. "Her family is part of the Boston elite though; I thought you weren't too fond of those types."

"Trust me she's different…her money doesn't scare me." Her eyes locked onto the honey blonde ME as she talked to other guests.

"Well you might wanna be more careful though, word is Ian is trying to claim her."

"Ian wants everything…hey you wanna hang out with my pack sometimes."

"Kid I don't want to have to fight any of your friends so I'll pass," chuckling softly Corky whispered, "Vega would have been so proud of you…I wish he was here."

"Me too Cork, but he knew it was bound to happen." On queue the announcement of Valmont was made, the King as everyone called him bowed slightly at the applause's and walked over to his son and wife.

Corky felt her tense and patted her arm, "He won't come after you, what happened between your father and he was a challenge, completely legit."

"Am I supposed to always feel like this forever?" She felt out of her element, Valmont was one of the oldest vampires and was not to be crossed.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Valmont shook hands with those who approached him, when his eyes landed on Maura he signaled his staff to send her over.

Maura quickly excused herself and greeted him.

His salt and peppered hair, his cane, and even clothing made him stand out and feel superior.

"Maura how nice to see you again."

He kissed her on the cheek, his wife did the same, she two was a full vampire but not as old as Valmont.

Decked out in diamonds and a tight dress Monica sat back down beside her son, "My goodness you look so tanned my dear."

"I try to stay inside a lot at job but when duty calls."

"Of course." Valmont waved his hand signaling for her to have a seat.

"Ian has told me that you wish not to marry him…is this true." Valmont idly played with the rings on his hand as he spoke.

Maura did not hesitate to nod in agreement. "Valmont I know what this would mean for hybrids like me, but I can't be with Ian, he isn't what I want."

Monica looked over at her son and sighed, "We can't force you two together…but there must be order for our kind."

"You're right dear, supernaturals and hybrids are still fighting with one another and the humans are just eating it up, they want us to kill each other. Ian is the strongest one amongst them all and has the most authority, they will listen to him."

"And you my dear, they respect you." Monica pointed at Maura, "So why not marry, it was already written in stone."

A thought came to her, she didn't know if it could work but decided to go for it.

"What if someone wanted to challenge Ian, in anything, in front of hybrids and others, what if I put my hand in marriage as the prize?"

"Wow... way to be a feminist dear," Monica smiled, "I love it, it sounds so old school, darling what do you think."

Ian could only chuckle, "This is amusing, but I'm up for it." Valmont tapped his chin lightly and nodded.

"Why not."

* * *

zzzzzzzzz

Maura was on a high, a terrifying high, what had she gotten herself into.

Valmont had announced to all that heard that if anyone wanted to challenge his son for Maura's hand they will be allowed to in two months.

The whole crowd gasped and clapped in excitement.

Maura continued to look for Jane in hopes that she didn't leave just yet.

"She's outside, she needed some fresh air." Corky informed.

"Thank you." Maura smiled and walked quickly to the front door.

There she was again, smoking a cigarette her eyes staring up into the night sky.

"In two days it'll be a full moon…which means ill have the chance to run through the woods necked."

"I suppose all those tales about turning into a wild beast on a full moon aren't true?"

Jane spun on her heal with one brow raised.

"No…when the moon is full I either can A, just ignore it or B turn into a wolf and run rampant with other wolves for the night, when your half doc you have that option."

She dropped the cigarette to the ground, putting it out with her shoe. "Was that your plan in there Maura?"

Jane stuffed her hands into her pocket, keeping her eyes on the ground. Maura could tell that the detective was in deep thought.

"Yes, I wanted some time before the inevitable happened, I can only hope that by then someone will take on Ian so I can be free, but then again it would be like jumping out of the frying pan and into a skillet."

"I don't see it like that; clearly if someone's willing to fight Ian for your hand then they are in love with you." Jane walked closer.

"And maybe you could learn to love them too." Her eyes finally looked back up into the now hazel eyes of Maura's.

"Jane-."

The valet suddenly pulled up with Maura's car, Jane winked down at her. "I wasn't going to take your car until I knew for certain you would come looking for me."

The ME put her hands on her hips and gave her a knowing look and shook her head.

"Let's get out of here…yours our mines."

Jane quickly took the keys and headed over to the driver's side, her face mused in thought.

"You like dogs."


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are the best :)**

**This story can go either way so I hope you all are ready for the ride.**

**D****isclaimer: I don't on Rizzoli and Isles**

**FAV,FOLLOW&REVIEW!**

zzzz

* * *

After several minutes of her phone stuck to her ear Maura finally calmed her parents nerves and hung up.

It was indeed an intense conversation, both parent eager to know who might want to challenge Ian and hoping it was someone more suitable for their daughter.

She gave no hints, only her vow that they wouldn't have to worry about her welfare anymore.

Placing her phone back into her purse the ME looked around the apt. that was Jane's. She had literally entered the wolves den.

It smelled of her scent mixed with pine, the whole room had a warm feeling. Joe wagged her tail as she observed her new master's friend.

Maura scanned over the collection of books though it was a small one there were evidently some interesting titles that caught her eye.

_'My my so im not the only one interested in mating rituals of other cultures,'_ s she felt herself blush as she smiled inwardly.

Her movie section wasn't all that bad either, she assumed that Jane would be into action flicks, but instead found film noir and a lot of Zorro movies and shows.

"Interesting she's into sword fighting." The sudden impact of emotions over took the ME, her crush on the brunette only got bigger.

As the water stopped inside the bathroom, the ME walked back over to her glass of wine on the table and sat back on the warm couch where Joe hoped into her lap and sighed.

She indeed was smitten with her, "I really thought of you as a more of the Doberman type."

She heard a chuckle and snort from another room as the brunette came back into view with a gray henley and black sweats with matching socks.

Her body was fully cleaned and smelled of sandalwood, a scent the ME would always love.

"I didn't choose her she chose me thanks to Korsak, he found her and already a zoo at his own place so of course I couldn't say no."

She rubbed the terrier just the way she liked, she was indeed spoiled.

"I knew me and her would be inseparable just because she doesn't growl at me or eat my food." Jane chuckled.

"So doc...um what do you like to eat."

"Well as you know food doesn't really do anything for me...but I do have a thing for Italian." She flirted.

"Oh really," Jane smiled coyly.

"It's so rich and authentic, when ever I go out I at least have to have some." The air felt electrified, the intense strength of their attraction was clear, but the ME wouldn't push her feelings, she would wait until Jane was ready.

"Well..."She gulped down her own drink, "I'll have to take you out sometime."

"As in a date?"

"NO no no, well, I really haven't done that in a long time..." She laughed nervously

Maura placed a hand on her knee, once again soothing her.

"Your good at that doc, is that how you get people to trust you."

"No im naturally trustworthy Jane, people know as soon as they come near me that im not going to pounce them and drain them of their blood, just thinking about it makes me feel cold."

"You can't help what your ancestors did, nor can I, we are the new generation, we have to live peacefully among humans and others, I just wish there wasn't so much hatred for us in this world."

"Humans destroy what they don't understand." Maura nodded to herself and sipped at her wine.

They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the feel of the warmth and quietness.

After a few moments they both spoke at the same time, chuckling Jane urged her to go first.

"Tell me about your dad."

zzzz

* * *

_'Jane walked intensely through the woods, stomping her foot on every flower she passed._

"_Damn you Ian, you think you're so cool." She breathed out harshly as she came to a clearing, a man in a black and red checkered flannel could be seen leaning against a tree._

_He turned in her direction as soon as he heard twigs snapping._

"_There she is, come my little pup how did it go." Jane threw down her foil._

"_He called me a baby, I let my anger get the best of me pops, I cut his hand and kicked him."_

_He bent down and picked up her blade and handed it back to her. Without a word he turned around to reach for something behind the tree._

_Like a panther, her dad charged at her._

_Jane blocked and swung back, their blades clashing together as her father kept coming at her._

"_If you want to act like an animal, be one, but when it comes to them you must play by their rules!"_

_She tripped over herself but soon was back up blocking more swings._

"_If you want to become a leader you're gonna have to play by Ian's rule, you're going to have to show the others that you're not some hot-headed mutt."_

_Jane was scared, she had never seen her dad at like this. She was pushed back against a tree as her father raised his foiled and pointed at her neck.'_

"_Do not fight with anger unless your willing to suffer the consequences pup, you do not want to kill out of anger."_

_Her body trembling with fear she nodded her head._

_A small smile soon appeared on her fathers face, "You are my child, come on let's work on your stance again."_

_Jane wiped the sweat from her brow and stood in the upright position, her father was right, the world was unfair but she couldn't go around crying about it."_

"_On guard!"_

_zzzzzzzz_

* * *

Jane smiled at the memory, "My dad was Diego De La Vega, everyone knew him by Vega."

Maura had a confused look on her face as the name rung a bell.

"Yes im aware that he was named after a fictional character named Zorro. But his grandfather truly believed that he was actually real."

She nodded slowly, "It's only right to want a powerful name for your grandchild."

"If my mom and my real dad would have married theirs no doubt in my mind I would have been named after him, regardless of my gender."

"Why was it important to learn sword fighting, surely your dad was powerful enough."

"_If you want to become a leader you're gonna have to play by Ian's rule, you're going to have to show the others that you're not some hot-headed mutt."_

"Battles our won by fighting fire with fire...centuries ago supernaturals who challenged others had to play by their rules, whatever sport the challenged was superior in was the sport that they had to do battle in."

"Is that how your father was killed." Maura knew how Vega's life ended, but treaded carefully.

Dark eyes continued to stare at the now empty glass, "Yes, unfortunately it was a fight to the death; Valmont and my dad where once friends, my dad saw Valmont become greedy. As the supernaturals lost more and more respect for on another my dad felt it was time to change that...he didn't just want to gain the respect of his people, but wanted the crown just so he could throw it away."

_'This government is the same one that nearly wiped all of us out years ago, no one needs king or queen.'_

"Valmont only fought to the death and dad understood his life was on the line.."

"I'm sorry Jane, I don't want you to talk about it-."

"Its ok I wasn't there to witness it, Corky wouldn't allow me to watch."The ME could only imagine how tough it was growing up like the brunette did, sure she could sympathize, being an orphan and all but Jane had lost a man who taught her everything, Maura's parents where still alive.

A fourteen year old Jane, lost and hurt was hard to imagine.

"Well im starved, you like pizza Mrs. Italian lover," the flirty detective was back as she hoped up to retrieve her phone, her walls were back in place.

Maura wanted to follow, to comfort her but knew she would just shrug it off as the past. She knew Jane one had to deal with it head on or she would never be over it.

zzzzzzzz

* * *

Barry considered himself as open as one can be, growing up with no father he had to rely on his mother and elders for guidance.

His mom was a full werewolf and his dad was human, it was said that his father never wanted to see him.

He understood and grew up not knowing him, not caring if he ever saw him. By the time he hit eighteen Barry was a wild wolf, he couldn't be tanned. The elders thought it best that he be cast out, his mother cried but nodded in agreement.

Barry was too never return until he made something of himself. He went through his rebel phase which included the 'love em and leave em' saga.

He indeed left a lot of broken hearts through out his years, some of them women and the majority of them men.

That was definitely not a phase. Barry excepted his sexuality at an early age, most would say he had abandonment issues which was the reason he couldn't let himself get too attached.

Even sex with his psychiatrist seemed to prove that.

But there was something about the Italian that laid next to him that made him question himself. As if on cue the body moved and stretched out, eyes opening to check the time.

"Crap I got to go." Barry watched him as he slowly got out of the bed and stretched once more. His eyes scanned over every muscle of the tanned body in front of him.

His heart thumped loudly in his here as arousal coursed through his body.

"Your such a tease." Brown eyes met those of the hybrids, a smirk on his face identical to that of his sisters.

"What?" He quickly jumped into his jeans, "Don't get mad at me because you always have a hard on."

"If you would stop working out and just become fat I wouldn't have one." His shirt now on, Frankie gave him the Rizzoli eye roll.

"I want to come out to my mom, im not sure how she's gonna take it."

"Are your serious, Jane is gay and your mom still hounds Jane about grand-kids." They both chuckled.

Frankie dropped back onto the bed and grabbed his hand. "Barry im serious...i also want to tell Jane about us."

"Frankie you kno-"

"I know I know...your not ready, im still waiting on the I love yous to start." he whispered in a serious tone.

This was the chance he took, when he and Barry first started to mess around it was clear that Barry wasn't the 'I love you' type.

He knew he should have never went into that bar, he knew he should have never let Frost take him home and undress him.

By the time he knew what he was feeling he was already trapped. He was in love with him and knew their was no other for him.

Barry had quickly understood why he looked up to Jane, she was herself and out and didn't care what others thought.

"You knew what this was kid."

"Stop calling me that your only five years older than me." He growled and rolled out of the bed, he grabbed his shoes from the floor and went into the front room.

Barry came in seconds later. "I've told you not to get your feelings involved, we have fun, that's what im about."

"I know...i know...but I have hope," Brown eyes met one another in a loving gaze, "Your all I think about Barry...just give us a chance."

With no other words to be said Frankie made a hasty exit leaving Barry in the dark, the lonely feeling was creeping into his veins once again.

"I love you."

zzzzzzz

* * *

"Tyrone Powers." Maura answered questioningly over a mouth full over the cheese/veggie pizza. Jane had clearly thought about her when she ordered a pizza with half meat-lovers and half veggie lovers.

The brunette held up a dvd case that was in black and white, "Yes im a Tyrone Powers lover, his acting was underestimated, and he reminded me of my dad when he played in movies that had sword fighting."

She bent down and inserted the dvd into its player and jumped back on the couch, feet tucked under her.

Maura watch in amusement as her friend became relaxed. Everything felt right, this moment was to be forever remembered.

It was romantic.

Though it wasn't a date, Maura had felt more of a connection with Jane than with anyone else on an actual date

The pizza, the wine, the warmth, the fact that it was snowing heavily and she would have to stay... yep it was all working out in her favor.

"You sure you don't want to take the bed, im seriously comfortable out here."

"Maur your my guest, it would be rude."

"Maur huh." The alcohol was getting to her, she didn't even worry if her body was red all over, she cast a sideways glance towards the ME.

"Yea...its a nicer nickname than google mouth." She went back to the movie feeling the heat on her face.

Maura finished off her last pizza then excused herself to freshen up. Soon as the bathroom door clicked, Jane was up.

She darted to her room in a rush to fix up her bed. She picked her clothes up and stuffed them back into the draws. She made sure the covers where clean and that Maura wouldn't trip over anything.

She darted back into the kitchen were a bag of clean laundry awaited her.

"Totally forgot about this thing." She sorted threw it and found a black tank top and gray sweats.

She calmly approached the bathroom door and knocked gently.

"I got you something to change into in case you wanted to shower."

"Oh thanks Jane." Maura opened the door with a flushed look and took the offered sleepwear.

"I'm gonna go ahead and set up the couch."

Jane nervously rubbed her hands together as she came back into the living room, Joe looking at her with perked ears.

She growled playfully and swatted her with a pillow.

"She's our guest so we our sleeping out here." She cleared the table and put the glasses in the sink.

She sat back down with one last beer and fought against what her body was telling her.

The full moon was getting close and she knew that as it got nearer she would have to distant herself from the vamp.

She didn't go into detail of what it was like at this stage, she was extremely aroused and if she where to be around Maura during the full moon she would definitely mate with her.

Sex was sex, but mating meant a lifetime relationship. A full moon lasts for three days, the second day was when it was at its strongest.

Jane choose to stay human only because she would have to be on guard for crazy hybrids running rampant.

She was choosing her job over her natural instincts, she groaned as she thought of how good a cold shower would be right now.

"Maur your killing me."

The bathroom door opened up and out came the ME, smelling of just like the brunette's scent. Another groan soon followed after a well needed face palm.

"Jane are you alright, is it a migraine, you have been drinking a lot tonight." She placed a warm hand on her forehead and retracted it as if she was burned.

"Jane your hot." Jane knew it was starting, the elevation of body temperature was just the beginning.

"Its ok doc, im a wolf we are truly hot to the touch." She half lied, true her body temperature was always warmer than humans, but of course it also had to do with the full moon approaching.

"Alright I won't fret over it."The honey blonde laid down beside Jane with Joe jumping back into her lap.

* * *

zzzzzz

Hours a later, they both were snoring silently as the credits rolled by on the screen. Jane was awakened by a whining Joe who was ready to go out.

She looked out of the nearest window and noticed the snow had stopped. "Alright hold on." She rose slowly, removing the small feet from her lap and placing them on the couch.

Jane grabbed her shoes and jacket from her room and headed out the front door casting a glance at the sleeping ME on the couch, sighing in relief that she hadn't woken, the brunette with dog in tow closed the door behind them.

Outside in the cold Jane stood at a distance as she waited for the terrier to do her business. Jane had it in mind to have a quick smoke or to just roll around in the snow to cool her off.

The snow was wining.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as a figure in a dark coat approach her. She sniffed once and recognized the scent.

"Danny."

"Hey...im not staying for long I gotta go home quick and ice my balls." He was still in pain from earlier.

"Word of advice, never try to jump a female vamp, they go right for the crotch."

Jane shook her head and waited for the message she knew he had.

"Ian says don't even think about falling inlove with Maura, she's too good for you and she's out of your ledge."

She growled and grabbed him by colar, her golden eyes shown brightly in the dark, her fangs barring.

"Easy easy...don't wanna lose your head like your father." Suddenly Jane didn't need to roll around in the snow, the words washed over her like cold water.

"I was there Jane, i seen EVERYTHING." Danny found himself on the ground with a glaring hybrid looking down at him.

"I have something you want." He slowly reached his pocket and pulled out a silk black bag and tossed it in her direction.

Danny slowly rose to his feet never losing eye contact.

"From Ian to you." Danny took off not wanting to be in the way of anymore angry women.

Joe had made her way back over looking up at her master with dark eyes, silently asking if she was ok.

Jane pulled at the strings of the bag, a lonely tear trailed down to her cheek as she stared at the ivory fangs.

Her father could now rest in peace.

* * *

zzzzzzz

Jane quietly moved the ME to the bedroom with ease. She tucked her in and placed a small gentle kiss on her forehead, the love was evident in her eyes.

Maura meant more to Jane than she let on, but was she right for her.

_'She is too good for me.'_ Jane was about sacrifices, her hands where scared, her life was lonely, and now her blonde friend would be safer.

_'I don't know what else to do ...except.'_

Jane spun on one heel and walked to her closet; opening up the doors she stared at the top shelf where her fathers foil glimmered in the florescent light.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Im keeping the chapters coming you guys I guess im hoping for more follows and reviews by the time I hit ch10 :) Seriously I don't care what you say, even if its just "Good job" let me know I want to know how you guys really feel.**

**THANKS FOR THE FAVS FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_'The teen waited patiently for her older friend for good news about father. She sat down staring idly at the ground noticing how big her feet were getting._

_She laughed at the memory of Corky calling her big-foot. She was growing quickly there was no doubt in that, the same could be said for her tolerance which was getting stronger everyday._

_All her elders had to literally beat that into her, a hot-headed wolf was a dead wolf. Even some other were animals taught her that._

_Uncle Link was half panther and human, he had lost an eye during a fight over a woman, he would always scare her with it if she even thought about letting her feelings lead her into danger._

_A full wolf or Lycan matured earlier which is what she wanted to be, her father could see that in her and assured her that it would come._

_'My child do not rush maturity,we all still make mistakes...'_

_The breaking of twigs could be heard as she waited patiently for them to come closer. Her eyes finally looked into the direction as more twigs snapped._

_They were like an army, marching to the same beat with there eyes ahead and faces solemn._

_Corky and Link where the first to approach her. _

"_Its over kid..." Jane waited on another set of footsteps, those of her fathers which never came._

_She understood and the tears she thought she would never shed came like a downpour._

_zzzzzzzzzzz_

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windows as the blonde rolled over to the far side of the bed. She dreaded having her powers drained and groaned out her disapproval.

Throwing the covers off , she replayed the memories from last night.

She was in Jane's bed.

"Jane?" No answer she moved slowly out of the bed and began to search the apartment, Joe was the only living thing that greeted her.

"Where's Jane?"

Joe turned her head giving her a confusing look. The ME chuckled to herself, "I need my coffee." Her hair was scraggly she walked clumsily into the kitchen.

Coffee was her lifesaver, without the proper medications she needed for her energy caffeine was the next best thing.

"What to do today." Maura sat peacefully in thought and waited on the answer to come to her.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Barry signed off on the last file to close the TJ case. He knew it wouldn't be the last one, cases that involved illegal use of supernatural blood was a federal case.

Every state had their own laws on the use of non-human blood, it was known to cause hallucinations and could probably turn a human into one if enough was used and that was a risk the governor would not take.

All supernatural blood was used for non-life threatening injuries in the hospitals, only the supernaturals themselves could use both human blood and their own.

That of course made a lot of humans jealous and upset, fueled by hatred some went against the law and purchased the blood illegally causing a lot of panic and cases for the Boston PD.

After he came out of the academy Barry went immediately to work, this was his chance and he knew it.

As he gained more and more respect as an officer the next step was to become a detective and partner of the best well known hybrid in BPD, Rizzoli.

It wasn't easy, she always referred to him as a 'pup' only because he was new and would always vomit when they came across a dead body.

They grew closer and understood that they needed to watch each-others back, a lot of officers weren't to keen on taking orders from hybrids.

Jane had to prove to everyone that she was tough because she was a women and did so by taking down Hoyt.

zzzzzzz

* * *

One night when he was to join her pack, Jane led Barry to a clear opening away from others.

"I want to know how it happened from you Jane." Barry waited patiently, he never brought up the scars to anyone and waited for Jane to tell him.

"There's really not a lot of information about what happened, he was one of us Barry, but insane. No one knew it until it was too late. I had bonded with him and told him he had friends if he ever needed someone to talk to. He was really...nice...we all were tricked."

"Hoyt was known as the Surgeon correct?"

"Yea, he worked in the medical field, after he received his license he got a job as a plastic surgeon in Maryland; he was fired and spent some time in jail for playing doctor with a lot of dead patients." He shivered and continued to listen.

"We all got along with him, but Vince knew something was up." They both stared at the old detective who sat idly beside the fire and watched the two from afar, he sat in silence as others chatted around him.

"He warned me so many times, I said he was racists."

"Ouch."

"I know I know, it was wrong of me, all I wanted was for my kind to be accepted...but it took what happened for me to realize that you can't save everyone."

"We didn't know that there was a serial killer in Boston until neighbors started complaining about the smell of decay coming from homes. We investigated all calls and found the bodies of couples dead and half eaten."

"That's how you figured the killer wasn't human."

"Yea the teeth marks that were left belonged to a wild animal...one of us."

Barry sat down on as Jane inhaled slowly.

"It was just me and Vince here at night going over a case and chatting when Hoyt came to us. He was...bloody...he was bleeding from an open wound on his chest, he had two scalpels in his hands when he fell to his knees and asked us to save him."

"Vince backed away from him and so did I and told him he had to turn himself in, the next thing I knew he was own me, he knocked Vince down from trying to help and came back at me."

"He was stronger than he let on, as I said he made us feel at ease, this man wanted to kill all humans and wanted me to be by his side, I couldn't allow that Barry, I knew he would have to die that night."

She rubbed her hands as the raised scars began to itch.

_'Hoyt eyes gleamed as he pinned the hybrid down, both scalpels going straight through her hands, her scream was enough to wake up Vince who pulled out his gun._

"_Janie...look at me half-breed." Hoyt demanded. "Don't you get tired of playing the good guy, these humans are nothing but food to us, nothing!"_

"_Their going to destroy themselves in the end Janie and we're going to be the only ones left, like it was suppose to be."_

_Jane had never felt so weak in her life, so powerless, it was like the day her father had died._

_She felt him rip out the blades and pressed them both to her neck, "We belong together Janie...WE ARE THE SAME."_

_The gunshot rang out through the night, and all was quiet._

zzzzzz

* * *

No one could ever imagine her life from that point on, the physiological and physical therapy was enough to make all the human officers respect her.

For months Jane only felt pain, she healed physically but mentally nothing ever was the same. Vince knew the moment the lieutenant told him about the request for another partner that the old Jane was never coming back.

That was when Barry Frost transferred to the BDP and became Jane's partner.

Turning off his computer Barry was ready to call it a day, he spent all night at the precinct going over cases clearing his thoughts of Frankie if only for an hour.

To no avail the cute smile of the young Rizzoli kept replaying over and over, the only thing he was glad of was his three day's off, the full moon phase started tomorrow and he needed to transform soon to avoid jumping Frankie's bones.

"Those damn Rizzoli's"

zzzzzz

* * *

Jane held her saber close to her face as she closed her eyes, she had left her apt. at seven a.m. to visit her father's grave, burying his fangs against his tombstone.

With her arms taught she moved quickly striking the makeshift dummy that held her fathers foil in a steadfast grip; four poles were used for blocking her strikes against the dummy, making it a bit more realistic.

His voice rung loudly in her ears as she growled with every move she made. His Spanish accent made her feel calm as she grew. He would tell her that it was her Italian side that made it even more difficult for her to concentrate on the task at hand.

Lunging forward she aimed for the chest striking a chip off the wooden bar missing the heart.

She recovered and regain her composer while blowing out a steamy sigh.

"Nice move."

Turning quickly on her heel, Jane's whole body went rigid. Ian approached her with his own saber in hand.

He wore black gloves and a button up that exuded elegance.

"I take it that your going to challenge me?"

"Aren't you worried that you're gonna get sunburned." Jane groaned out, turning her attention back to the dummy, striking another bar while dodging the foil.

"You never could land a hit on an actually moving target."

"Is there something you want Ian cause im really busy." She snarled keeping her eyes forward.

"Ah yes, remember Megan...sweet innocent Megan, your first crush?"

Jane stopped and wiped the sweat from her brow, her eyes glaring at him.

"She's in town and is having dinner with me; she's not my type but she's still beautiful."

"You came here to rub the past in my face Ian?"

"I understand she rejected you Jane-."

"You told her I was in love with her and caused me to lose my match." She deadpanned raising her saber.

"Did I?"

"She crushed on you for years and your just now giving her attention."

"Well you know vampires are irresistible."

"Or irritable."

"Someone didn't have their flee bath today."

"Lets just get this over with Ian, I know you've been 'dying' for this moment."

Ian stepped back ready for Jane to make the first move. Her breath was uneven as her whole body was on edge. It was deathly quiet as if every living organism was waiting and watching.

She knew she wasn't ready and would make a fool of herself and Ian knew it. Even if the sun did drain him of his powers, Ian was still a great fencer.

Her pride would be the death of her. Vega would warn her time and time again to push her pride aside and think with her head.

Maura's knee weakening smile came into thought, ever since they met Jane had felt herself change slightly, she wouldn't have wanted this to happen.

Jane shook her head and dropped her saber. "Not here, not now."

Ian stood with a calm demeanor. "Maura's changing you..."

"Perhaps."

The detective packed up her gear with a small relaxing grin. "I know your scared Ian, otherwise you wouldn't bother with me."

"If that's what you think." He turned his back and began to walk when he felt three sharp cuts on his back.

He turned around with blazing red eyes. "You beast this shirt was worth more than you."

Jane chuckled lightly with her dad's foil in hand with the ball tip was removed. She had marked him with a 'Z' and dared him to strike again. The look in her eyes was enough to make the decision for him.

"Grr." He turned once again on his heel and walked off, quickly.

"You know the rules, never turn your back on a wolf." She yelled at his retreating form.

zzzzzzz

* * *

Maura had long ago left the Jane's place and even took Joe out for a walk. It was a sunny cold day which made her wish she was like Jane.

Jane.

She was worried about her, their was no new texts from her since yesterday. She had to understand that Jane was a private person, and a lone wolf.

"Lone Wolf indeed." She had finally came up with a nickname for the detective.

Maura sauntered around her desk and looked over the tox screen reports when she heard a knock at her door.

"Hey Doc, I just wanted to invite you to dinner tonight at my moms." Frankie came in and left the door ajar door.

Maura nodded her head at the invite. "I would love too." Meeting the mother that raised the lone wolf would make her day.

"Great I'm going to go tell her now."

"Oh is she here?" Her brows rose in shock.

"Yes she works at the café upstairs."

Maura grabbed her purse and jacket, "I'm coming with you."

zzzzzzzzz

* * *

Before making it into work, the detective doubled back to her home to shower, she already felt bad for not texting the ME back but needed to clear her head.

Joe seemed to pay her no mind when she came in dropping all her equipment by the door, she just yawned and closed her eyes.

"I feed you, you know.

Jane quickly jumped in the shower and quickly turned the water all the way to cold as thoughts of the beautiful blonde entered her head, the things she wanted to do to her.

"Fuck." The feelings were getting unbearable, she would have to do something about her arousal.

Jane didn't have time to 'rub' one out, scrubbing herself clean she jumped out of the shower and began to get ready for the day.

zzzzzzz

* * *

"Frost already gone?"

"Yea Janie, he was in a hurry too."

"I bet." She envied her partner he didn't have to be on watch like she did and would be able to run with the other packs.

Boston didn't have a lot of werewolves so when the full moon phase hit they all would travel out of Boston to find others.

"I don't want to do this Vince." She murmured and laid her head down. He patted her on the arm and chuckled.

"It could really be your time to mate Janie."

"Korsak no." She held up a finger daring him not to go on. "Your like my dad, so no!"

"Alright jeez your making me feel old."

"You are Vince." Her phone buzzed, another text message from the blonde.

'I'm at the café with your mom, why didn't you tell me she works here'-M

"Shit! Korsak to café!"

zzzzzzzzz

* * *

They heard her mothers laughter as they got closer, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli why haven't you ever introduce me to Maura."

Maura turned towards the two detectives as they came closer. Jane kissed her mom on the cheek and avoided those hazel eyes.

"Things are kind of hectic mom." Angela pinched her daughter with a stern look on her face.

"Well she's important enough for you to leave her in your apt. all alone Jane I raised you better than that."

Vince chuckled as he ate his sandwich earning him a glare from his former partner.

"About that Maura I'm.." She noticed the looks she was getting from her mom, Frankie, and Vince, "Lets talk in private."

They both left to go back downstairs to her office.

Angela could tell that Jane liked the doctor, "They seem perfect for each-other."

"Ma please don't." Frankie begged.

"Oh Frankie are you jealous?"

"Trust me ma I'm not." He looked down at his drink with a pained expression. Vince was the only one who knew Frankie was gay, he had came to Vince in confidence and was relieved with the outcome.

Korsak was a great father figure to all the Rizzoli kids, even Tommy came to him a time or two.

"Well whoever your type is Frankie I want to meet them," He winked and grabbed his cup as he went back to the bullpen.

"Are you seeing someone?" His mother whispered. He averted her gaze as he blushed. He figured there was no use lying or saying anything for that matter, it was written all over his face.

"Bring her to dinner."

zzzzzz

* * *

The moment the door was closed Maura was pushed up against the door, Jane's hot breath in her ear. "I can't be around you without wanting too kiss you."

Her eyes closed as the sensation of another body up against hers, it was primal.

"Doc, did you here me."

Maura snapped out of her daydream, her eyes locked on the tall brunette who she was supposed to be upset with.

"Yes." she coughed lightly clearing her head. "I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort."

Jane shook her head slightly, "Doc your bring down all my walls, I can't be describe it...but for your protection we can't be anything other than friends alright?"

It was hard not to feel hurt, but Jane had a point, nothing had happened to her since the party, only to Jane.

"If I talked to Ian-."

"No Maur, don't get involved, he's going to make my life hell whether your say anything or not."

"Jane I understand you want what's best for me but I'm not some weak maiden." Maura made a mental note to contact Ian asap. Ian was pushing it now.

"I have to remember that you are fiery." Jane lean over the desk. "Your definitely not weak." A surge of sexual tension could be felt, it was like nothing else mattered but the two women.

They both couldn't deny their feelings, but only one was willing to push all hers aside in order to protect the other.

"It's not just Ian Maur, i'm the big bad wolf, I literally fuck up royally now and then." She said in a serious tone.

"I don't believe you...Jane we make mistakes, we all do, but don't ever shut me out, i'm always going to be here for you Jane. Last night was so special I never felt closer to anyone Jane."

Jane's grip only tightened as her pulse thumped quickly in her ears. "Neither have I."

Maura's hand came to rest on those of the detectives and rubbed her palms soothingly. She slouched against the desk as her whole body became more relaxed.

"That's cheating Maur." Her eyes glowed, the hybrid in front of her on smiled.

"I can break the rules too."

"I'm really sorry Maur."

"Your very apologetic today." She continued her soothing technique. "Jane I can read people, i'm good at that, I know what you're trying to do, its heroic but its superfluous."

"Come again." Maura giggled at her confused face.

"You don't have to stay away from me to keep me safe, trust me I can fight and I will talk to Ian, he won't get away with bothering you, he is one atrocious dick."

"Language Maur," She teased. "And your right Maur, my pride gets in the way a lot...im still learning how to deal with it."

"Pride gets no pleasure out of having something, only out of having more of it than the next man... It is the comparison that makes you proud: the pleasure of being above the rest. Once the element of competition is gone, pride is gone, by C.S. Lewis."

"Way to win a battle Maura." Her voice raspy as the ME stopped rubbing her palms. "So what are you doing tonight."

"Oh Frankie invited me to your mom's for dinner."

"..."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm getting a lot of love on tumblr for this story :) thank you all I will definitely keep the chapters coming and keep you on the edge of your seat.**

**I'd like to call this chapter 'guess who's coming to dinner'**

**fav, follow, review! !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

The night was quiet but the howling of wolves had just begun. Frankie kept calling Frosts cellphone and kept getting the voicemail, " hey it's me I was just wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tonight, ma asked me to bring someone and I wanted it to be you... give me a call when you get this...I love you."

The middle Rizzoli stared up at the stars and closed his eyes, it was hard trying to fight the feeling of loneliness.

—-

_POV_

There was this intense feeling that was surging through me; I don't know how to explain it. It was like being dumped in a tub full of ice cold water, it was frightening yet exciting.

I check myself once more in the mirror making sure everything was perfect and in place.

Coming downstairs I noticed Bass sitting comfortably by his bowl I grabbed a couple of more strawberries just for him and petted him on his shell. "Now you make sure you drink enough water bass okay." His head poked out as if he could hear me, I gently place to kiss on his wrinkled head. I was so excited to go see Jane and her siblings I like to see how they act in their own settings.

—-

_POV_

The kitchen was in total disarray pots and pans were flying everywhere, not literally but it seems like ma was slinging everything around. She shoved all of us into the dining room with food in our hands, "Set the table all of you, Jane you get the wine, Frankie get the good china, Tommy…TOMMY!"

Tommy was of course hiding from ma, he's been in the bathroom for over an hour now,when he showed up both Frankie and I were surprised to see him sober which meant that tonight may go smoothly. I chuckle to myself as I search the cabinets for ma's favorite wine.

Frankie was right beside me stacking the plates together, "Have you heard from Barry?"

"Nah, all I know is that by midnight I'll be the only hybrid in human form." I felt like draining the whole bottle in front of me.

"Well what about Maura." It never dawned on me that Frankie didn't know Maura was a supernatural.

"What about Maura?" That's good Jane play it cool.

"She told me Jane."

"If she told you she's half vampire then you should know the full moon phase doesn't affect her."

"Oh right…must have slipped my mind." Frankie goes back to stacking more plates; he seemed more stressed out than usual.

"What going on Frankie?" I could feel that something was bothering him, was it Maura?

"She won't attack you Frankie."

"I know that Jane, I talked to her earlier, she's nice…"

"Wait do you like her?!" I place down the wine bottle with my hands balled at my sides, Frankie quickly shakes his head.

"No, I mean yea as a friend, Jane calm down." He took me by the arm and drugged me outside.

"I'm sorry Frankie; my body is fighting against its natural instincts." I emphasized instinct by grabbing two handfuls of snow and submerged my face into my hands.

"Is this your first time not transforming?"

"Yes, it's killing me bro." I muffle out, the snow cooled my skin for only a minute but it did feel good.

"It also makes you act like a jealous boyfriend Jane, you sure the lieutenant can't let you off for the last day."

The snow dropped from my hands as I exhaled, "I'll ask him tomorrow, I thought I i could handle three days but I'm going to need a break, I got to transform Frankie."

"Maura told me about the only way a wolf hybrid can survive the full moon phase, they must mate-."

I growl lowly warning him not to even continue, he holds up his hands and chuckles.

"You seriously need to get laid."

"Shove it, I can't believe you two were talking about me and mating in the same sentence."

He shrugs, "Its natural Jane, Maura is very in tuned with her sexuality, the stories she told me made me blush all over, did you kn-."

I grab him by the head and put him in a headlock, "Frankie for the love of god."

"Jane…" _'Oh shit'_

I look towards the road and notice the blonde staring at us with humorous eyes. Her dark red dress fit her body like a glove, she was amazing.

Frankie waved pathetically as she walked up the driveway. "Hi Maura."

The front door swung open.

'_Double shit.'_

"Jane! quit acting like a brute and let your brother go, I swear can I have one night without chaos." Ma threw her hands into the air as she welcomed Maura.

"Maura please excuse those two."

I quickly release Frankie while staring at the cold concrete; Maura's scent invaded my senses leaving me feeling calm. Her hand warmed mind as she gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Sit by me?" I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea but at that moment all I could think about was the soothing feeling of her hands.

"Sure."

* * *

Everything was set and comfortable, the food smelled heavenly. Angela looked around the table at all the glowing faces and smiled even Jo who was under her masters feet was content. The detective sat beside the ME the two constantly chatted about work and up coming cases.

Tommy was drooling over their new guest, he had never seen a woman like Maura, she was his type, meaning hot.

Maura hadn't ate much and was trying to not seem rude, she had thought of the last time she had blood, she could go months without indulging herself but lately her vampire side was getting the best of her.

Jane placed a scarred hand over hers, "Its ok, I'll eat yours when ma goes into the kitchen or something." She whispered, smirking with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh Jane, your so kind." The ME blushed, "I didn't want to come off as ill-mannered."

Jane waved one hand, "It's totally fine Maura, but you at least have to try one cannoli, that's when you know you've been accepted as one of us."

"Us?"

"Family." Is that what Jane wanted her to be, family? Maura couldn't help the blush that spread across her face

Jane winked, as soon as her mom went to answer the front door, the hybrid took the last bit of lasagna from her friend's plate and quickly polished it off.

Maura giggled as she watched her chase it down with a glass of wine.

"Their 'are' benefits of having you around I see."

"What's the matter doc, my pretty mug isn't enough for you?" They continued their friendly banter until Angelia returned with two more guests.

Vince and Barry waved at everyone. "We still got enough so grab a chair you two." Angela was even more excited, everyone was here, making her feel completed.

The older detective had given her flowers on the way in and Barry brought another bottle. He was already a little bit buzzed but it was all in good spirits.

"Hey you, how's your vacation going?" Jane questioned playfully.

"Don't you start, I'm supposed to be gone already but this guy blackmailed me." He pointed at Korsak who was already stuffing his face that looked around innocently.

"Well I'm glad you're here." Frankie mumbled under his breath, it was only meant for Frost but he could tell Jane had heard.

Jane looked between the two and shrugged, those two had become good buddies so it was only natural that he wanted someone who watched Transformers to talk to.

Frost sat at the end of the table letting Korsak be the barrier between him and Frankie which made Korsak feel awkward.

Angela motioned for Tommy to help bring out dessert which he eagerly nodded to and practically ran into the kitchen.

Frost and Jane waited patiently for the dessert, like dogs waiting for someone to throw them a bone they both stared at the kitchen doorway.

"Frost I'm warning you this time I get the big one."

"Your suppose to let the weaker wolf in the pack get first dibs."

"You're not the weakest."

"Some alpha you are."

"You wanna go right now?"

"Oh jeez." Vince covered his whole face in his palm. "Will you two ever grow up?"

Angela and Tommy returned to the table placing the pastries in the middle of the table, "I made extra just for the two of you."

The two wolf hybrids grinned and decided to play a fair game of rock paper scissors for first dibs.

"How about we let Maura, 'our new guest' get first dibs," Angela knew that the two would be at it all night if they had their way.

Maura smiled acceptingly and reached for the biggest cannoli, everyone's mouth dropped as she took her first bite.

"Mmm, this is delicious." She had decided long ago that the way to stop her coworkers from arguing over who gets what was to take the 'what' out of the equations.

"I like her." Angelia mouthed towards Vince who nodded in agreement.

Frost and Jane both pouted as the ME ate the rest of the cannoli, "That was cold Maura."

"That was awesome." Frankie and Tommy said in unison.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

Everyone was full and content, the dinner went better than Angela thought it would. Vince helped her put away the dishes as everyone sat in the living room watching the Sox's game.

Tommy sat by Maura trying to interact with her, it was clear to the ME that the rebel just wanted to ask her out. She smiled apologetically, "Tommy your sweet but-"

"You're seeing Jane right?" He whispered worriedly.

"No but…I'm kind of already in a situation." She didn't want to lie, she couldn't but she knew Tommy wouldn't understand.

"Ok that's cool, but whenever you get out of that situation, call me." He winked. She nodded but in her head he didn't have a chance, his sister was the only one on her mind.

She tried to get the hang of the game as everyone would either shout at the team in red or boo the other team in black.

Jane also sat by her pointing out which team they all were rooting for, "Now im not telling you to be a Sox's fan but you don't want to be a Yankee's fan in this house."

She looked around at everyone and felt human, Jane and Frost were themselves, hybrid or not they were human over all.

Vince had been around a lot lately but it never dawned on the Rizzoli kids that he might actually like their mom. Angela never thought that another man would be attracted to her but when Vince started chatting with her more she felt alive again.

"This was the best dinner so far, I mean no fights, no one getting hurt, and Jane didn't try to kill Tommy." She chuckled with a plate to her chest.

"Knock on wood Ang," He warned. "You mind if I take some left overs?"

"No be my guest." Vince early wrapped up the left overs and stacked them on top of one another. "I'm gonna call it a night Ang, got to get up early."

"Oh," She whispered disappointedly, she shook it off and smiled. "It was nice seeing you again, we have to do this more often."

"We should…or just us two," He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Detective are you trying to ask me out?"

"Yes." He waited a second for her response suddenly getting cold feet. "I'd love too."

A wave of relief soon washed over him, he smiled like a kid that just got candy for the first time.

The only thing that the older detective dreaded was where he would take her too, a woman of her status deserved the best.

"It's a date then."

* * *

Frost waited on his ride which was Korsak to leave, he had had enough of the look but don't touch boundary that he set for himself.

His control was slipping and he didn't need to be around Frankie anymore, his vacation was definitely needed.

The young Rizzoli looked so irresistible that he even growled at Maura every time she would touch him.

By that time he knew he had to call it a night, for everyone's safety. He hugged everyone, and waited outside.

The door opened and out came his partner, her eyes located his in the dark.

"Hey, hanging in there."

"No im losing my mind."

"Lucky for you, you have the whole three days." She lit up a cigarette and inhaled. "I'm gonna ask Cavanaugh to let me off early."

"That's the best thing." He sounded shocked, never had he heard Jane back down from a job, but knew how she felt.

There was no known hybrid that was affected by the full moon that fought against it and stayed human… not until Jane.

She wanted to protect her own and humans, this problem had been building up in Boston for a while now and she wanted to try and tame it.

She was finally beginning to understand that you can't control what was human or supernatural. When the body morphs you leave all the pain and drama behind you and just enjoy being in your own skin, she believed that's what humans envied about them.

A couple of wolves could be heard from the woods behind the Rizzoli home, their howls not going unheard by the two hybrids as they both longed for the night.

"I should go." She nodded towards her partner silently and watched him take off, there was no point in waiting for Vince. Frost was like a trapped animal around Frankie he needed to get away.

She watched her friend disappear into the night and knew instantly that something else was wrong with him.

* * *

The vampire hybrid stared at the bottle of blood that was hidden at the bottom of her fridge, it was only used in case of emergencies.

She rarely drank from it when she felt her body needed it. She was only three fourths but need for blood was the same as any full blooded vampire, she just knew how to tame that side of her better than any other vampire.

She closed the fridge with a sigh, a rush of cold air washed over her in relief.

"I got the wine doc," the detective held up the bottle gaining the ME's attention. She turned on her heel and approached the stool were two glasses were waiting to be filled.

Jane uncorked the bottle effortlessly and filled the glasses to the rim. "Something on your mind."

"No…it's just tonight was so wonderful Jane, you really have a great family."

"…Tommy hit on you." She took a healthy gulp and nodded.

"He does it all the time don't worry." Jane took off her boots and jacket, getting relaxed on the stool. Jo and Bass were getting acquainted with one another as Bass watched the terrier eat one of his strawberries.

"Shall we move to the living room?" Maura asked, already leading the way. Jane watched her swagger her way into the den and couldn't help but to follow.

They both got comfortable on the couch, Maura tucked her feet under her while Jane laid her whole body on the couch with her feet on the ME's lap.

Maura began to massage her socked feet. "I'm glad you enjoyed my family, your seriously apart of it now, my ma loves the hell out of you."

"You're not still upset with me about the cannoli right?" A small chuckle erupted from the detective.

"You're new so you get away with it." They both sat in silence and watched the fireplace, everything felt right, even their pets even fit together.

"So…has anyone challenged Ian yet?"

"A couple have asked, a lot of them are hybrids, they all didn't want me to be his wife just to gain their respects."

A beat went by, "Their brave."

"Chivalry is indeed alive, I find them reliable suitors, and they both are respectable leaders in their community."

"I can't believe we are in the year two-thousand and thirteen and this is happening."

"Well Jane you know the supernaturals live different lives from humans."

The hybrid snorted already regretting bringing up the topic. "Let's not talk about Ian."

"Yes he does seem to spoil a good moment." Maura sipped the last bit of wine as she gazed at the hybrid who was giving her the same look.

All Jane could think of doing was bending ME over the couch.

Jane sighed, "I shouldn't be here tonight."

"Why Jane?" On cue a loud howl from behind Maura's home startled both Jane and Joe who started growling.

"The full moon phase is getting nearer," she huffed already feeling the hot flashes coming on once again.

"And you don't want to be inappropriate around me?" Jane could only nod as she rushed back to the kitchen to retrieve her shoes and jacket.

The air was thick with tension as the ME followed her, daringly she placed a soothing hand on the hybrids back moved it slowly in circles.

A deep growl was the last thing she heard before she was pinned to the grown underneath the detective.

"I know you mean well..." Jane closed her eyes breathing in deeply as their bodies touched, everything about how the ME felt against her sent her body into overload.

Maura was truly turned on, she could smell both of their arousal as their lower half's touched.

Her eyes locked in on the brunette's neck as she slowly placed a kiss on the pulse. A low moan from above coaxed her to continue, she kissed her jawline and trailed slowly up to the lips that she only dreamed about kissing.

A silent plea was all she gave as the hybrid above caved. Mouths crashed together in a heated battle, Maura's tongue silently asked for entrance which Jane was so happy to oblige. They put everything into their kiss, everything they felt for one another, all the feelings Jane tried to push away came forth.

Maura could feel everything Jane was trying to show her, she truly loved the brunette and was scared to lose her; the feeling was so strong she felt it would tear them apart.

Maura came up for air as Jane continued place kisses down her neck, both were slowly grinding against one another lost in their on awakening

She felt the need to feed as she kissed hungrily at the neck above her. A sharp pain shook her out of her state of mind and back into reality. Jane back away as if she was just shot with a drop of blood on her lips.

"I'm so sorry Maura." She had feared this would happen, she didn't bite her lovers often because they were human, but when it came to Maura she felt that she could let go, she never wanted to hurt her.

"Jane it's ok." She grabbed her shoulder and noticed that the bite wound was slowly healing.

"Your not like me Maura, I can't hurt you I can't." Jane scurried away from her and ran to the front door slamming it shut behind her.

Joe came up to the shocked ME and whimpered, she stroked the terrier gently and smiled sadly.

"Guess your spending the night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Haven't seen many reviews **** I hope you guys are still liking it, remember to just fav, follow and review, let me know I'm doing a good job. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this**

Her hands were dry due to the cold seeping into the car. Her eyes were wide open as the snow and wind picked up. She sat in her cruiser waiting and watching for anything crazy to happen. As the second full moon phase passed Jane found herself still struggling with her other half.

She had woken up a day ago in a different wooded area, the taste of blood in her mouth. She sniffed around and noticed a pair of eyes staring at her, it was a wolf; a female at that the light brown fur and brown eyes shone brightly in the sun. She snorted out a puff of air and trotted over to the detective and sniffed, Jane in turned sniffed back.

She smiled as she recognized the wolf, "Roxy." Her head rose up slightly as she acknowledged her human name.

She licked Jane's face and rubbed her own face against the detectives.

'_I've missed you.'_

Jane and Roxy were lovers once but Roxy never liked Boston, she wanted to travel the world and that she did leaving a heartbroken pack leader behind.

She stared at her questioningly as Jane slowly got to her feet. "I'm on duty for the full moon phase." She dusted herself off and sat down on a nearby rock.

Roxy barked angrily as if to say she didn't approve. "I know I know…I was just trying to be one of 'Boston's Hero's'…look at me."

She felt like crying, it was times like these she wished she were human, had a normal life.

The cold wet nose of Roxy's nudged her hands apart and began to lap at her scars.

'_You already are one.'_

Jane had spent the whole day with Roxy, jealous of how effortless she was at anything from running to just rolling around on the ground.

She wanted that with Maura, she wanted to travel all over the world with the blonde and smell the earth when it was spring.

Until that night with the ME she never thought of her and the ME being different from another, they were both hybrids but Maura was a vampire, Maura was élite, Maura was further up the social later than she.

"It would be better not to pursue her." Jane jumped at her on voice as it filled the car. She located her radio, "This is Rizzoli anything going down at the park."

"No ma'am, I think this actually may be the week I've been waiting on, no crazy kids tearing up the neighborhood." The beat cop laughed.

"Copy that, another hour ok."

"Got it."

Jane was ready for a break

Other beat cops were posted in other areas all around the Beacon Hill area, an area that included the élite vampires and a very special doctor.

She grunted lightly trying to get comfortable in her seat, she rubbed the side of her cheek as she reminisced about the cold wet kiss Roxy left her with.

Her phone buzzed at her hip, it was a message from Korsak.

'Got you some food from your mom.'

"Oh my god you're the best." Her ex-partner was a life saver, "I'm gonna lose it if its steak."

Another buzz, "Mom, Jane I made you steak and eggs."

'I can't right now, the love I feel is real for you mom.'

Jane stomach growled loudly at the mere thought of food.

She had another three hours to go before she could call it a night, and then what, go back home and soak in a bathtub of cold water.

The first night she felt like she would vomit all over the cruiser until she stepped out into the snowy weather. It seemed like winter wasn't going away anytime soon and Jane was glad.

Tonight was going to be the worst night and Jane was prepared for it, not only did she hope that she wouldn't have to run after anyone tonight but that she would get to transform at the end of her shift.

She checked her watch and tapped her fingers impatiently against the wheel.

She rolled down her window quickly and sighed as the air caressed her skin all over. She took off her jacket and stretched.

* * *

Maura Isles had not seen the detective for two days now, she figured Jane needed space for obvious reasons.

She spent her time in her office going over more reports and reading up on more of her literature.' How werewolves mate,' was the latest book that caught her eye.

The full breeds always mated while in wolf forms. The male of course would be on top and the female would be submissive.

When it came to hybrids they always mated in human form during the full moon phase it was rare to mate in wolf form.

She wrote down a couple of memos for herself to do more research on then stumbled across an important fact.

If a werewolf mates with other supernaturals or humans, they would mark them to show their claim.

She subconsciously rubbed at her shoulder, the bite mark had completely healed but she felt the ghost of sensation every time she thought of the hybrid

As she arrived at the home of the Faulkner's she had only one thing in mind, Ian, and how she would get away with murder.

She waited in the large living room while the housekeeper retrieved Ian; she eyed his awards over the years and his other trophies, most of the wolf heads.

She wondered why she had never seen them before, Valmont never displayed his accomplishments which he and Ian differed on quite publicly.

The sound of his shoes approaching slowly made Maura tense as she held back her emotions.

"What a surprise." He smiled smugly.

She rolled her eyes and pointed at him with an accusing finger. "Ian I want you to quit bothering Jane."

"Please tell me the big bad wolf didn't run crying to you."

She rolled her eyes, "No, she had nothing to do with this, I could tell. If you keep this up I'll make sure to leave and never come back."

The towel that he used to wipe his face before was thrown down on the floor, this time it was he who pointed the finger.

"You think I won't find you."

"You won't even bother Ian." She threw back. He scowled and sat down in a near chair.

"You wouldn't…your in love with Jane."

"Who I love is none of your concern Ian, just remember…you're not the only one who others fear, they call me Queen of the Dead and I've learned to live with it." She spoke dangerously low as her eyes turned to blazing red.

Ian gripped the arm rest as he gulped, never had he saw this side of the ME before now. She was someone not to be messed with, "You've been warned Ian, even if I do have to marry you I won't have you toying with my friends."

With that being said Maura picked up her belongings and headed out to the front door. Ian finally let out a breath he didn't notice her was holding.

Danny walked in with his arms behind his back, a smirk on his face.

"Want me to go get your nuts back?"

"Fuck off dog." He rose from his chair and paced around the room.

"Has anyone tried to challenge me of lately?"

"Yes". Danny pulled out his phone and skimmed through it. "So far you have three competitors."

"…Is any one of them Rizzoli."

"No." Ian stopped pacing, a disappointed sigh escaped through his lips.

"Guess we should start redecorating this room." He observed his trophies with a malicious glint in his eyes.

'I was so looking forward to having your head Rizzoli.'

* * *

"Shit." In the middle of eating Jane was radioed for back up, a bunch of vampire hybrids were trying to beat up on wolf hybrids.

Jane hurried and switched her car into gear and took off.

She ran a couple of red lights and listened carefully to the directions coming through the radio.

In front of the grave yard of fifth and carter was where everything started off, a bunch of kids daring one another for money, then when no one wanted to pay up, fights broke out. Apparently a cop had tried to break it up and ended up fighting with them, this could get serious.

Jane hurried out of her vehicle with her vest on and gun raised ready to fire.

"Don't fucking move." The one's that didn't get a chance to run held up their hands as the recognized who she was.

"Fuck guys its Rizzoli."

"Mom's gonna kill us." Jane leered and rolled her eyes at the scared teens.

The other uniform cops finally arrived and began arresting the culprits.

"Help Dean." She ordered, the poor cop only had a bloody nose thank god. Jane noticed a small animal running further into the grave yard. She quickly began to chase after it and cornered it by a tombstone.

She knelt slowly as the poor thing began to whimper and shake.

"Come here little guy I won't hurt you." She flashed her light on it and noticed it was a pup.

She inwardly cursed but smiled as the pup came to her. She held it close to her chest and scratched behind its head.

"We got to find your mom kid."

Jane walked back over to the hybrids, they were only twelve and thirteen which meant they weren't due to transform until the age of seventeen.

They all sat with their heads bent down embarrassed to be caught. The vampire hybrids looked even more frightened.

"Do any of you know this kid?"

Jane held up the husky looking were-pup so they all could get a look.

"No," they all said in unison.

"Great." She turned on her heel and went back to her car, she thought her night was over but now knew she had to find out who this kid belonged to.

She told the other cops to just call their parents when they get to the station as she got into her car with the pup who immediately went for the rest of her steak.

"Hey!"

The pup began to whimper again causing the detective to regret her actions, this pup could be lost and hungry she thought.

"Alright eat up." The pup waged its tail eagerly and began to finish off the detectives meal.

* * *

Joe looked in curiosity as the were-pup walked behind her master. Jane was on her phone trying to find out any information about the lost pup.

So far she only knew that she pup was a girl. "Yea Korsak keep asking around ok, I'm gonna call it a night, looks like I won't be transforming anytime soon." She sighed and looked down at the fur ball at her feet.

"Don't worry Janie it's almost over, get some rest kid." She hung up her phone and fell backwards on the couch, both Joe and the pup followed suit and laid on her legs.

She smiled at the two as they snuggled together.

"We can't keep her Joe that's someone's kid just remember that." She yawned. The whole apartment remained silent except for her thoughts which were growing louder by the minute.

Everything revolved around Maura, Jane couldn't stand being away from her; she felt ashamed that she had bit her friend.

The look in her eyes that night showed compassion and understanding, something the detective wasn't ready for.

She never bit anyone before, but Maura brought it out of her, she wanted to mark her, clam her for her own, for the world to see.

She groaned and turned over finally closing her eyes, listening to the snoring of the two furry pups.

* * *

The booming sounds coming from the front door tore the detective out of her sweaty slumber, her shirt was soaked and her heart was pounding.

She had woken up from a dream about her running in the forests among other wolves. The vision was so realistic she could taste the earth, feel the sun on her face.

She looked at her watched and noticed she had nearly slept through the third phase.

She slowly got up to answer the door with the two little fur balls behind her barking up a storm.

She swung the door open, and literally tried to shut it.

A foot stuck out to block the door from closing completely.

"Really Jane?"

The door was pushed back open by her youngest brother Tommy.

"Tommy what is it now." She snarled, she was already on edge. Tommy had a way of making things that much worse, Jane was already struggling to stand up when another hot flash hit her.

"Jane I want to take Maura out." He wore a grin as he nodded his head, "She's perfect for me."

"Tommy.."

"No no I know she's your friend, and she's kind of in a situtation, but look Jane I could change because of her," He continued on enthralled by the mere thought of the ME.

"…Tommy she's gay." She shouted as she slumped over her kitchen counter.

"WHAT…no you're just saying that cause you want her for yourself, not every girl is gay Jane." He sneered.

Jane growled lowly in her throat has her hands balled up into fists. Tommy stepped back with a look of dread in his eyes.

"You piece of shit, you think your god's gift to women, you think that all of them want you just because you got a dick, remember Tia, Shannon, and Lara…yea I fucked them all before you," With every growl she got closer to her brother.

Her nostrils had flared, her eyes were like molten gold, "Your right Tommy not every girl is gay, but they would rather fuck me than you."

The whole room had gone silent as the two stared down one another, the more Tommy thought about his past girlfriends the more irritated he became.

The words were on the tip of his tongue and Jane eyed him warily daring him to make his move.

"I may be a fuck up but you're the dick Jane." Tommy turned on his heel and walked out, slamming the door on his way out.

Jane shook her head and groaned loudly as an oncoming headache approached.

She slid down the door with her head in her hands and silently cried.

* * *

Maura watched the sun go down and felt relieved, the snow had stopped coming down and everything was calm outside.

She was curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace reading more books. She was so engrossed she didn't hear the figure come in.

"Maura." The shocked blonde grabbed her chest as she tried to calm herself. Jane had looked pale and sick as she approached. Jo and the mystery pup followed her into the room

She hurriedly rushed to the hybrid and brought her over to the fire. "Jane you're so cold."

"I feel... hot." She stretched out on the couch and closed her eyes. Maura quickly ran into the kitchen and brought out a syringe and a small bottle.

"Jane you really shouldn't have went against your nature..." She spoke quietly while filling the needle with the vaccine quickly. "You could be very sick Jane."

Jane was mumbling as she tried to sit up.

"Find mom."

"I'll call your mom Jane just let me help you," she cooed while smoothing the hybrids hair.

Before the needle entered her vain Jane grabbed her wrists to get her attention, her eyes were dull but caught her attention.

"No find the pup's mom, please." Jane fell back against the couch and passed out.

Maura looked at her with a scrunched brow and looked down at her feet, Joe and another dog stared up at her with curious eyes.

Maura bent down after injecting the vaccine into the sleeping hybrid and invested the black and grey looking husky.

"Hi there." She cradled her softly and rubbed her tummy, the pup wagged her tail and tried to lick the ME's face.

"Where's your mommy?" she rubbed behind the husky's ears as she sat in thought. Everything was happening so fast, nothing was making sense at that moment.

"Why would Jane have another dog…" Like a light bulb finally coming on Maura looked down at the pup and examined it closely.

"You're a werewolf." Upon further inspection the blonde noticed the dark inked numbers inside the dog's ear.

She quickly picked up her phone dialed Korsak.


	9. Chapter 9

**You know what to do, FAVE,FOLLOW&REVIEW! All your questions will be answered by reading the chaps to come. I love the support from ppl who say that they wonder why this story doesn't have that many reviews when it should, well hey if you got friends that love fan fiction just ask them to check out this story and see how they like it ^.^. **

**Find me on tumblr locoshainpgifs**

**M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this**

Pacing back and forth Maura held her phone to her ear while simultaneously balancing the female pup in another arm. Korsak had looked up the numbers and found a match in the BPD system. Apparently the pup had been lost for five months now. Korsak had guessed that she got lost from her pack during the full moon phase.

Maura had wondered how good these little guys where when it came to schooling, missing three days of school every month could hurt their education.

"Korsak how many hybrids do you think actually stay in school?"

"A lot doc, trust me the parents I know try their hardest to keep their kids in school. It's when they hit the age of seventeen is when it becomes harder." She rubbed the pups head as she gave her a bowl of water, she smiled as both Bass and Jo looked on.

"When Jane turned seventeen her mom understood that Jane couldn't fight her instincts but made her study just as hard, the result was her graduating at the top of her class. She took that with her all the way through academy. They were more lenient on her but wanted her to show more determination."

The ME could only imagine how strong Jane had to be during those days, no wonder cops respected her.

She was a female and hybrid who had to work double just to prove she was worth it.

Maura went to inspect her front door figuring that the detective got in because she left the door unlocked.

She soon discovered that Jane had broken in. Shaking her head, she would worry about replacing the broken latch later.

She walked back to the sleeping hybrid and began to remove her jacket and shoes.

Her eyes darted to the dark ink design's that took up her entire left arm that was pale against her black tank top. She smiled to herself and felt the body under her hand shiver.

Korsak continued on looking up more information on the pup, "Her names Jena Ferra, she's eighteen now, it says she lives on Washington St. by Franklin Sq., it says her parents are deceased…poor kid is an orphan."

Maura sighed sadly as Jena began to lick at her hand.

"Her parents where supposedly killed by accident by a hunter, but the guy was charged with manslaughter because of the known law in Boston. He knew he couldn't shoot wolves and tried to say it was self-defense, the trial was chaotic."

Maura gasped as she remembered reading an article about the incident while she was in London.

"That whole trial lasted for months, oh how devastating." She spoke with sorrow in her voice, as Jena began to play with both Bass and Joe.

"Tell me about it."

"Well I suppose we just have to wait until the end of the phase to get more information." She pondered out loud.

Thanking Korsak kindly Maura ended her call and sat back on the couch in silence.

Jane was sweating less now, her head whipped slowly from side to side as she mumbled incoherent sentences.

Maura could only come up with the conclusion that she was having a bad dream, until a smile formed onto the brunettes face.

* * *

_Jane could smell the earth again as the sun shined through a spot in the trees, casting an eerie glow upon her tanned necked body._

_Another wolf came into view and gazed at her, it was all white with eyes of amber. It took a couple of steps towards Jane before stopping and baring its teeth. A black wolf soon appeared from behind Jane. Its teeth bared as well with amber colored eyes glowing in the sun light._

_The two circled around Jane as she looked on with terror in her eyes._

_Another wolf appeared from above. It was watching the whole scene with an intense gaze._

_After a minute of observing it howled loudly to let its presence be known._

_The grey wolf came down the steep hill and proceeded to glare the two down with a sharp look._

_The two wolves whimpered and ran off into the woods, going their own separate ways._

_Jane looked down at the approaching wolf, her breath coming out in uneven gasps as fear over took her._

_The grey wolf was much bigger and had eyes the color of a robin. It approached her slowly, sniffing the air._

_Jane knelt down beside it and slowly out stretched her hand, hoping to whatever god that existed the hound did not try to rip her arm off._

_Instead the hound leapt on her with grace and began to lap at her face while waging its tail._

_The hound soon began to morph into human form._

_The person was soft and curvaceous, the hands that grasped at Jane's face were even softer and gentle. The lapping tongue was soon replaced by wet kisses on her face that trailed to her lips._

_Everything was warm and inviting, the body pressed into her as she began to groan._

_The sun had moved since the beginning causing the glare to move out of her eyes. She looked up into the person above her with an incredulous look._

_Maura smiled down at her, her red eyes observing her all over as her hands trailed from her face down to her inked flesh to her abs._

_Jane's own hand reached out to touch the face above hers, she sighed as Maura twisted her head to her palm and began to kiss her hand._

"_This isn't real."_

"_Anything is possible Jane…" Maura turned back, her blonde hair shielding the light from the brunette's eyes like a veil._

_Jane tried to battle with her own raging feelings as she noticed that Maura was necked above her._

_Both necked. Both wanting the same thing._

_The pink nipples looked so inviting, even if this was a dream she wanted them in her mouth._

_Maura arched her back and cried out with pleasure as Jane began to suck on her breast, her arousal was soon evident._

_Jane knew she would remember this feeling even if she lost Maura to whomever. She switched to the other nipple and let her rough hands travel down the porcelain skin above her. Maura bent her head down and began to place kisses on the top of her head as the detectives fingers rubbed at her core._

"_Jane.." the name sounded so sweet coming from the blondes lips as she was entered, Jane soon became primal and flipped them over so that she was on top, her hands moved easily inside Maura as she clawed at her back._

_Jane had never felt more alive than she was now. Maura watched her with lust filled eyes, her hands holding the hybrids head to her own as if she was saying watch me._

_Her leg bent up for Jane to relieve herself which was effective as the sounds of moans filled her ear._

_She could feel herself getting tighter as her eyes could barely keep themselves open._

"_Maura.." Jane circled her thumb around the swollen nub. Her left hand that held herself up began to shake and clench at the dirt underneath them._

_The elegant neck of Maura's looked so inviting to her, she slowly lowered her head and began nipping at her skin._

_She could feel Maura's uneven breaths on her neck as well, Maura's teeth grazed the skin there, egging Jane on with her silent pleases._

"_Don't hold back."_

_With a grunt Jane picked up the pace, Maura threw her head back against the ground nearly knocking herself unconscious._

"_Fuck."_

_Jane growled into Maura's shoulder as she approached the end._

"_Jane…Jane…" The words fell from her lips as she bit into the detective's neck as her orgasm hit._

_Jane had nearly lost her vision as wave after wave of pleasure tore through her body._

_A hand covered hers as she lost control of her body and fell down to the body below hers._

* * *

"Jesus fucking christ!" Jane woke up as her entire body was submerged into a tub of cold water.

Maura held her down as she began to fight against her.

Jane's face was the only thing that was allowed to surface as she splashed about.

"Jane please." Maura's pleaded, her hair and clothing wet from the splashing water.

Jane closed her eyes as she began to relax, her teeth began to chatter as the cold water began to affect her.

Her pores opened up all over her body as everything around her became silent. She stared up at the ceiling and felt like she was floating on air.

The ice cubes moved against her skin as she was finally allowed to rise.

Maura quickly grabbed a couple of towels and wrapped them around the shivering detective.

"You're alright Jane, you're alright."

* * *

Maura stared at the back of the detective's head as she sat by the fire. Maura had begun to make dinner and decided to go all out, in less than an hour it would be twelve in the morning and knew that she would have two hungry hybrids to feed.

This is why she would buy loads of groceries every now and again, she liked cooking for her family and friends. Jane had apologized earlier for the door which the ME shrugged off.

Jane leisurely removed the towels from her body and looked down at her lap, she smirked at how the doctor was gracious enough to leave her in her black briefs but not bashful enough to remove her tank top.

Her whole body glowed as the warmth of the fire enveloped her. She didn't know how to look the blonde in the eye anymore, not with the remnants of the dream still lingering inside her head.

Before she drifted off into a daze Maura had informed her about the earlier events

Cavanaugh had informed Maura that Jane was to not ever again in her life work during the full moon phase or he would have her badge .

Jane all but snorted,_ "As if that's gonna happened again."_

The pup had wiggled her way into Jane's lap and began to dose off. "No no, you're about to turn back little one."

She rose from her place on the floor to place the pup on the couch as she search for her tank top.

She unabashedly walked into the kitchen and asked Maura for her top.

"Oh it- um…" Maura stumbled as she stared at the detectives figure. "It's in the wash…"

"I don't have anything to wear."

"…I bought you some clothes…you weren't supposed to know until your birthday…" Jane smiled knowingly and found the ground more interesting.

"…Thanks…my birthday isn't until March-"

"The twentieth yes but I like to get my g- um my friend's gifts in advance." She turned back around and went back to preparing dinner.

"Check in the guest room, top closet…I hope you like them." Her on voice felt like it got an octave higher as she focused more and more on the task in front of her instead of her near slip up and a half necked hybrid behind her.

* * *

Jane soon returned down stairs in black pants and socks with a grey rolling stones long sleeve shirt.

Jane wasn't about to admit that she had spent a good minute staring at herself in the mirror. Loving the way Maura knew her style.

She had a new pair of black boots, more dark jeans, and shirts, a couple of them were button ups that Jane could see herself wearing when she took out the ME…or whatever.

Scarfs, and two blazers where the last clothing in the boxes.

If it wasn't evident to Jane that Maura wanted her, Jane was seriously blind.

The detective sat down against the couch and watched as the pup began to change. It was amazing how the process begun. The fur seem to dissolve as the skin underneath turned to human skin.

It stretched as the body began to grow. Her nose shrunk as her ears began to turn pink, her eyes opened to reveal hazel irises.

Jane smiled as the girl in front on the couch resembled her. Jane had asked Maura for some clothes for the hybrid knowing she would need them.

She handed over the clothing to Maura as she squatted down to eye level as the teenager sat up covering herself.

Maura quickly handed her the shorts and shirt to the girl and walked off feeling that she was imposing.

"Hey kid…how you feeling." Jena instantly covered herself and shivered slightly.

"Can I get dressed first?" She asked weakly.

Jane nodded understandingly and turned her back.

* * *

Frankie waited patiently for Tommy to remember everything in is drunken stupor.

He had showed up at Jane's door and had to break it down when he didn't get an answer, Joe would have barked if anyone knocked he thought.

His brother was the last one to see her and he was getting impatient as he tapped his foot against the floor.

He had found Tommy at their Mom's house, drunk in their garage looking and tearing away at all Jane's belongings that Angela stored away.

He had tackled Tommy and nearly blooded his nose as he tried to pin the flailing arms to the ground.

All Tommy yelled was, "Fuck her."

"Shut up Tommy."

"Who does she think she is huh." Tommy was obviously a mess, tears poured out of his eyes freely.

He was always in the shadows always the black sheep. Frankie would always remind him that Jane was the one who was the black sheep, being born out of wedlock and had a werewolf father usually puts you on the top of the list for black sheep of the family.

"Tommy, what happened to Jane, I can't find Jane mom is going crazy."

"I..i don't know man we had a fight."

Tommy snarled and yanked him up by the collar. "What did you do!"

His voice boomed.

Tommy had never seen his brother this heated before, his voice was raw and his eyes resembled those of Jane's as he glared daggers at him.

"It wasn't anything man…she…she told me she fucked my girlfriend before I did…"

"And what did you say before that Tommy, she doesn't react until you push her buttons."

Tommy swallowed thickly as the images came back.

"I wanted to date Maura, i like Maura Frankie she's so gorgeous and…and I wanted Jane to help me, but no, she wanted her to herself, she said she was a dyke-."

"Watch your mouth Tommy." Frankie growled.

Tommy began to peal his brother's hands off as he began to grow irritated.

"Your always trying to be her huh Frankie, everything that she is, you wanna be huh bro?"

"Shut up Tommy…" He warned.

"No no, oh my god it's all coming back to me." Tommy looked as if a bulb went off above his head.

"The day I came to your apartment drunk I saw you kiss that guy goodbye…oh my god…you're a fag."

Frankie raised his fist and shook with urgency.

"Frankie! Don't." The shrill voice of his mother stopped him as she came out of the house, her phone to her ear.

"I found Jane, Vince just told me she was at Maura's and she's safe."

Frankie sighed with relief, his body was still tense as he glared at his younger brother who had backed away from them both.

"I got to go mom, Tommy get out of here and sober up," He shot one last warning look before kissing his mom goodbye.

Tommy didn't need to be told twice he looked at his mom then glanced into the garage.

"I'm sorry ma." He walked backwards until he reached his car and drove off.

* * *

Maura watched in fascination at both the hybrids chowed down. Jane was on her third steak as she gulped down her third glass of wine.

The hazel eyed doppelganger reached for a glass of wine before her hand was slapped away by the detective.

"Kid I will arrest you." Jena shrunk back into her seat and accepted the glass of soda that Maura handed her.

They had got enough information from her to know she had relatives nearby. Jena felt devastated as the trial began two years ago.

She had gotten lost during her first full moon phase and ended up in West Virginia, missing her graduation and friends.

"Thanks to Vince we were able to get in touch with you r relatives, apparently I didn't know she was related to Corky." Jane thought out loud.

"He's on his way to come get ya kid."

Jena was overwhelmed, she had been gone so long she didn't know how to feel. She was so grateful to run into Jane instead of a crazy person who just wanted to kill her.

"Korsak also contacted missing persons, this case is now closed." Maura announced as she sipped her wine.

"You guys are so wonderful…thank you." She had been through a lot, traveling to get back home when you're a female hybrid.

A lot humans tried to cage her while she was in werewolf form.

She found a couple of wolves that helped her on her journey and wanted to thank them as soon as she got the chance.

Jane hugged the young girl close.

"It's ok."

Maura couldn't help how her heart swelled at the sight of Jane comforting her own. The child resembled the detective to the t.

The hazel eyes of the hybrids looked just like her own.

"_She could be mine and Jane's."_

* * *

Tommy sat his friend's house as he babbled on about everything from his life to the ME.

"She's so great man." His friends did nothing but nodded along and drunk the rest of the beer.

"What's her name?" The long haired blonde asked as he lit up something that resembled a blunt.

"Maura…Isles I think." He sat back as he smiled to himself at the images of the blonde. The two men nearly spit up their drink as the name of the mystery woman was revealed.

"The fucking doctor!" The short haired brunette yelled.

"The rich chick! The one that up for grabs?"

"Queen of the dead?!" They both sputtered in unison.

Tommy obviously was out of the loop. He shook his head not knowing about anything.

"Dude she's supposed to marry Ian, he's a vampire, he's fucking powerful."

"Correction she was," He held up a finger. "Now you can challenge him for Maura."

"What…is this medieval times or something." Tommy scratched the back of his head hoping that he hadn't drunk himself back into the eighteen hundreds.

The short haired friend patted him on the arm as he swallowed the rest of his beer.

"I know it's crazy right, bro listen, this guy is a legend in fencing, I've seen him fight he's fast and all the women want him."

"Whoah…" Tommy was passed the blunt as he took everything in. He wasn't thinking clearly but at that moment Tommy was already planning on challenging Ian.

"Now where do I get one of those pointy thingies?"

**http colon slash slash imageshack dot us/scaled/landing/21/twobg jpg (book cover)**


	10. Chapter 10

**FAV FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

**Omg sorry guy's school and work got to me, fucking pagan holiday right?**

**Did anyone else see the lamb-bit on the Kmart commercial, Easter is obviously not about Jesus ppl.**

**Calling this one. 'Being Human'**

**Find me on tumblr locoshainpgifs**

**M**

**RE EDITED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this**

The news channels were buzzing as the missing case finally came to an end. Family and friends all comforted the teen hybrid as she was welcomed back.

It had been a busy week for the BPD but everything was starting to get back to normal.

The cases seem to slow down due to the detective and her crew's hand in the missing person's case. Everywhere they went the received congratulations and pats on the back by smiling faces.

Even the humans seemed to fawn over them. Many bars that mainly catered to supernaturals offered them free drinks for a month which they didn't have any qualms about it.

Jane had always remembered to include the Boston PD'S Chief medical examiner who was the one who discovered the numbers inside the teen's ear.

This caused more praise for the BPD, Maura had finally had the courage to let everyone know that yes, she was indeed a vampire.

The media swarmed over the story, building up a heroic article that revolved around the hybrids.

Maura and Jane had never felt anything like it, the whole community loved them.

* * *

Across town Valmont was relaxing in his king sized chair as he received a pedi and medi.

The butler stood in front of him reading the newspaper.

_"…It's phenomenal at how a lost & found case can bring humans and supernaturals together. The teen, Jena Ferra, is alright and is ready to go back to school, Detective Rizzoli and Medical Examiner Maura Isles hope that their team work will encourage others to work together…"_

"That's enough, thank you." Valmont let out a yawn as he closed his eyes.

Monica sighed as she leisurely laid down while a masseuse rubbed her back. Her sighs of contempt where the only sounds coming from their room as Valmont sat in silence, his fingers tapped against one another as he tried to remember who this Jane was.

"That will be all Ben." He dismissed the butler with a wave of his hand and frowned, "I can't for the life of me fathom who this Jane Rizzoli is all about."

"Well dear, she was with Maura at the party, they seemed rather close…" Monica trailed off as she eyed her husband with one eye.

Valmont sat up straight in his chair as the manicurist finished, "Dear…do you know any more information about this half-breed?"

She sighed again and stretched as her muscles began to relax. She secretly wished that she was alone with her masseuse, his neck was so inviting.

"She's the daughter of the werewolf you killed." She hummed as another tense muscle was soon massaged.

He rose from his seat and walked slowly towards his wife, his hands behind his back with an incredulous look on his face .

"I've killed many werewolves back in the day you're going to have to be more specific."

"Oh goodness Valmont really, look at the newspaper again."

Valmont heaved a heavy sigh as he walked back to his chair and grabbed the newspaper than Ben left. He stared at the picture of the detective closely.

Her eyes looked familiar and her smile…he'd seen that smile before.

"…Vega."

"She's so much like him my dear, at least that's what are son says, he's threatened by her I can tell."

Valmont threw down the paper and stared out the window, today was a cloudy day which meant he could go out and not have to worry about his strength waning.

"Is she interested in Maura?" His back tensed.

"Without a doubt." Monica stared at her husband's back with a smirk. He turned on his heel with a questionable look on his face.

"Is she on the list of challengers?"

"No…something tells me she's waiting." Monica had surprised her husband with her knowledge. The female vampire had made it her business to know more that her husband. She kept an eye on Maura, everywhere she went which included out of the country.

Monica liked to stay on top of things.

She was truly excited about the upcoming challenge, her son had been practicing more only because of Jane.

She was also working on a way to get the detective to enter the challenge sooner which included Valmont's part.

Her husband had been so wrapped up in his victory over Vega that he failed to keep an eye on Vega's offspring. Jane seemed to not want revenge against him, but against his son.

Letting Valmont know about Jane would was the finale step, it all was in his hands now, if she knew him well he would visit the hybrid.

Valmont tapped his foot.

"Does she fence?"

"Ian says she does but poorly." Monica finally rose from the padded table and sat up. The male masseuse bowed his head as he walked out.

His brow rose as a thought came to his head.

One way to throw one off one's scent is to deceive the other.

* * *

Jane and Barry sat together as they ate lunch, Frost was smiling as he heard the last fragments of Jane's three days.

"So…you entered a fever induced dream where you and Maura are fucking like rabbits."

"Jeez Frost you got a big mouth." The brunette tore into her roast beef sandwich as she glared at her partner.

She missed him a great deal. Frost had put on a few pounds and looked fantastic. He had travel with others in their pack to Pennsylvania.

"Jane when are you going to just take her out?"

"Whenever she forgets about me biting her." She muffled as she chewed her sandwich.

"She's seen you shirtless, she bought you clothes for your birthday; I think it's a sign." He smirked.

"She forgives you, just tell her you want to start over, go to that fancy restaurant and have fun."

Jane rolled her eyes, the truth was after she bit Maura she would always want to be near her, to make sure she was safe and she didn't want to get caught around the blonde's bushes looking like a creeper.

"So…enough about me what about you…found a boyfriend yet?"

Barry rolled his eyes to hide his shocked reaction.

"Hey Korsak seen any good cat videos lately?" He deflected, Korsak quickly clicked off his screen as he fumbled around with the mouse.

The two detectives laughed loudly as Korsak nearly spilled his coffee at the same time.

* * *

The morgue was calm and quiet, Maura sat at her desk in her black scrubs scrolling the internet for her guilty pleasure.

"Dear unknown god, you are gorgeous!"

"You're getting all hot and bothered over shoes?" Jane giggle as a startled Maura closed out her screen. She and Korsak where so innocent.

"Jane…hi, what did you see?"

"A lot of sexy shoes and you masturbating to them." She wiggled her brows as Maura blushed and sputtered.

"I was not!" She then noticed the detective laughing at her. "Oh you! Jane I wish you would just tell me the truth when it comes to personal matters like this, I really do get embarrassed when it comes to my weakness."

Jane pulled up a chair and rested her chin on her hands while studying the ME.

"Is shopping for shoes your only weakness," her voice was low and raspy. Maura knew the undertone of the question was leading to dangerous waters.

She couldn't lie.

"No…"

Jane smiled but decided to take pity on the hybrid.

She coughed to clear her throat and took the honey blondes hands in hers, she was cool to the touch.

Maura love the heat that radiated from the brunettes body, it made her feel more human.

"Maura…do you want to go out tonight?"

And just like Christmas morning the ME couldn't wipe the large smile off of her face as she nodded eagerly.

"Tonight?" Jane added but already knew that the ME was ready anytime.

"Of course! What do you have planned?" Jane Had already made reservations for a café around Maura's neighborhood, they served good food and weren't that expensive.

Though Jane didn't want to come off cheap she knew that Maura would appreciate good Italian food.

"Toscano."

"Oh how authentic," Maura cooed. "The atmosphere is really great there."

Jane smiled, she was glad that Maura had been before and seemed eager to go again.

"So…dinner then a surprise, and wine afterwards…"

"Mmmhmm," Maura had this way of drawing out her mmhm's which lead the detective to believe they had different meanings.

This one of course meant, whatever you want.

Jane chuckled to herself and headed for the door, "Pick you up at eight." She waved her hand.

Maura waited for the door to close before she finally exhaled. It was happening, she worked fast getting the rest of the filing done.

The tox reports were done and the lab was cleaned.

She turned off her lights and exited through the morgue.

Nothing could rid her face of her smile.

* * *

The February weather was coming to an end, but the March madness was just around the corner. People and supernaturals say that this month was when things started to get even crazier.

Jane's mom was all around her ever since she heard about the date.

"Jane look at this dress it's so cute, why not just wear it once, please for the doctor?"

Jane growled lowly in her throat as she shoved the dress back to her mom.

Why Angela always came into the changing room with her she had no idea.

"Ma just leave ok." She pushed her mother gently through the curtains.

"Ok ok, I can see that even Maura can't change your taste."

The brunette stuck her head out of the curtains and gave her mom a look that included an eye roll.

"Mom you can't change the fact that I hate dresses, just find me something that screams me, but professional."

She closed the curtains and with a grunt .

Her mother could be difficult at times, who was she kidding, all the time.

Jane was nervous about her appearance, she knew whatever she picked out it wouldn't compare to Maura's

That woman could wear a garbage bag and look like a runway model.

Just then she heard someone knock on the panel that held up the curtain.

"Ma that you?"

"No it's us Janie." Korsak giggled.

Jane nearly tripped over her pants at she stuck her head out once again and was greeted by Korsak and Frost who were dressed casually.

Frost smirked and handed the clothes, he was holding, out to her.

"Your mom says try these, she's busy picking out clothes for herself now." Frost chuckled as she snatched all the clothing.

"You guys are everywhere I swear."

As the minutes went by Jane had found herself liking the new outfits her mom had given her.

Tight black jeans with collar tops.

The top that was a short sleeve and dark blue was the one she liked the most.

She made her appearance in front of her colleagues and raised her hands. They both clapped in approval.

"You should take the purple button up as well." Frost spoke as she looked at her self once again.

"I didn't know silk looked good on me."

Korsak checked his watch nervously, he had a date as well with another Rizzoli.

"Well guys, I have…somewhere to be, tell me about the date tomorrow Jane, and don't leave out the juicy detail."

Korsak winked as he left the shop, both the detectives gave him a stunned look.

"Where is he going?"

"He's probably about to get some." They both made a gagging sound at the thought of the older male engaging in sex.

"God help the woman he's with."

* * *

He was quiet and stealth like. He snuck into the apartment quickly and scanned the area.

He made his way to the brunette's room and began rummaging around for the weapon he came for.

Jo came up to him and jumped on his leg, she knew who he was. He bent to rub her head gently.

He didn't have much time and got back to searching the room as Jo watched him. He looked in the closet and found what he was looking for. With a smirk he grabbed the foil and held it in both hands.

It was time to prove he was meant for something.

* * *

Everything was going her way, the honey blonde doctor was in complete awe at how well dressed the detective was.

She even decided to wear a bit of smokey make up which brought put her wild side. Jane watched as Maura sipped her wine, her eyes twinkled as she stared back into dark pools.

She was enjoying the small yet delicious portion of her food, as Jane indulged in her large stake, rare, with her chicken alfredo.

The brunette's biceps looked appealing to her in the blue short-sleeved top.

Maura just studied her as she continue to eat lightly. "I'm having a great time Jane."

Jane had stopped only for a minute to swallow her food with her glass of wine. She was nervous and didn't know how to act around the gorgeous ME while on a date.

She was sure, dead sure that Maura could hear the beating of her rapid heart.

A soft hand encased her left one to stop her from eating. Hazel eyes met brown eyes.

"It's ok Jane, talk to me." Jane smiled slowly and took in a deep breath.

"This whole restaurant isn't really me…makes me feel like a fish out of water."

Maura understood that Jane liked the outside better than the inside, she wondered if it wasn't cold would they be outside eating.

"We don't have stay here if you don't want to Jane, really anywhere you're comfortable with I know I will be."

Jane shook her head, both of her hands squeezed those of Maura's in a reassuring gesture.

"Let's stay here for a while, I got some other stuff planned for us, no worries." Maura was quickly reminded of the surprise Jane had in-stored.

Both women continued to chat about the rest of their days. Maura had put Bass out in the backyard so he could get some fresh air, and watched a show on the history channel.

Jane smiled at the thought in her head of Maura watching the history channel.

'Probably watching an episode on turtles. '

Jane placed her elbows flat against the table, "Well I took Jo out for a walk, ate a hotdog, thought about balancing my check book but …nah."

Maura giggled. "Jane I love your sense of humor when i can catch onto it."

"No no it's true," she chuckled, "My mom's always hounding me to take care of my finances."

"Well you should, it'll put your more at ease not having to worry about money." She finished and sipped the last bit of wine.

Jane shrugged, "You got a point, so…im still sorry I bit you, that wasn't me Maur."

"Jane its ok, we kissed and things got heated, and I knew I shouldn't have egged you on, but…" She bit her lip, "I was beyond the point of no return."

The detective gulped audibly and cleared her throat. She wondered if Maura had seen her outside of her house as she hid in a nearby shrub chewing gum.

She heard about a break-in in the area and decided to hideout but kept a close eye on Maura's house.

Maura was outside painting her doorway. She turned on her heels as she felt eyes on her, she scanned the entire area and shrugged.

Jane held her breath and cursed, she knew the ME could smell her a mile away. She hated being like this, but she had her blood in her system now, and it made her over protective.

"Jane…i used to fear…people…humans, I've never felt like I belonged around them. I figured out at an early age what I was. I wanted to go abroad, a school just for me. I learned to be around others and just be myself."

Jane listened intently as she continued. "As I finally started to travel I came across many different people, vampires, hybrids, werewolves, and fairies, and a lot of them just wanted someone to listen to them, and that's what I did Jane.

I fell in and out of love with different supernaturals but never humans, I just couldn't get comfortable around them. Then I came back and met your family and friends and I knew right then and there that they wouldn't judge me."

She wiped at her eyes and smiled. "Growing up was difficult for me Jane, I was adopted, my real mom was a vampire and my father was Paddy…Paddy Doyle."

Jane nearly spilled her drink. "What, sorry…um wow…" She shook her head trying to process the new information.

Maura smiled weakly and nodded. "It's a big shocker, the only one who knew at work was the lieutenant , my mother and father tried to keep him from finding me, I still hear about him a lot and hope that I never meet him."

Jane rubbed her palms with her thumb, soothing her. "I'll do everything to make sure he doesn't either."

They had both grew up tough, some would say Maura had everything she would want, but Maura knew she was an outsider, and didn't fit in with the rich society.

Jane felt their connection grow from the moment they met.

The two stared at one another and just enjoyed the low music playing around them. They both had a good buzz going. Maura let her leg rub against Jane's and cocked her head to the side.

Jane felt her body heat rise, "I would very much like to ravage you doctor."

"And I'd let you detective."

Their waiter came back and Jane asked for the check, her eyes never leaving the hazel ones.

* * *

Another date was happening a little ways down the street at a Chinese restaurant. Korsak was showing off his personal photos of pets to Angela.

"They're so cute, honestly Vince you should take up a photography class."

Vince shrugged, "I might you know…you know you're the only person I'm admitting this too, but I'm thinking of retiring and just focusing on photography."

Angela's mouth dropped open as she placed a hand over her heart. "Oh my god that is great, oh but I would miss seeing you at work."

Vince blushed as her hands caressed his. He felt connecting to Angela ever since he met Jane.

He was a cop that day, responding to a call about a hybrid werewolf fighting a vampire. As he showed up he could see a young brunette with a bloody nose about to land another punch to a short-haired teen.

Vince broke up the fight, nearly getting thrown down in the process.

He crowd of teens quickly dispersed as he took a hold of the brunette. Jane Rizzoli was a firecracker, she growled at him but quickly allowed him to walk her back to his cruiser.

She spit out a mouth full of blood before she was ushered inside the car.

He showed up at the address she gave him and walked her to the front door. The front door opened and a concerned looking Angela poked her head out and nearly fainted at the site of her daughter.

She was beautiful wearing her apron, her hands on her hips giving Jane a once over.

Korsak had informed her that her daughter had been in a fight.

Jane wiped her bloody nose and continued to stare down at her chucks.

Vince patted her shoulder to get her attention, a small smile on his face. "I knew your father kid…be thankful that it was me and not some other beat cop, they would have bludgeon you to death."

Jane nodded her head respectfully.

Angela invited him to dinner to thank him.

Later that day he came back to see a more cleaned up Jane sitting on the porch waiting for him.

They talked that whole night about her dad and what she wanted to be.

"I'm hoping to become a detective soon, I think I'll be more helpful to those in need."

The seventeen year old listened intently obviously intrigued by the cop.

"…Is it hard…being a cop?"

"Yes but it has its rewards." He nodded. He could see the wheels turning inside the hybrids head.

"There's a lot of respect that one gets when they get promoted to a detective."

A couple of weeks passed by, Vince had come around more, always asking about Jane, he was glad to hear that she was getting in fewer fights and was thinking about police academy as graduation came up.

He smiled at the memory.

"I'll come see you don't worry." Vince mumbled the last words as his nerves kicked in.

Angela was still that beautiful Italian mother he remembered meeting all those years ago. Even as she slurped up her noodles Vince still found this woman gorgeous.

* * *

Barry nuzzled the neck beside him and sighed in content. Frankie linked their hands brought his to his lips.

"That was new."

Frost grunted and rolled his eyes playfully. "It's something I've been wanting to try with you."

"Have you tried this with anyone else?" Frankie propped himself up on his elbows.

"No." Barry said with closed eyes

"So I'm special?" Frankie asked with a hint of curiosity

"Yes." He opened on eye to see the young Rizzoli's reaction.

Frankie blushed and bent down to deliver a passionate kiss which fanned the flames once again.

Frankie rolled on top of him, whispering I miss you's and I love you's which Frost boldly returned.

When Frost took off with all the wolf packs he made sure to go visit his mom who he found sun bathing in the forest behind his home.

Lately he noticed that she never really went anywhere, she would always wait on him to visit.

She nuzzled him as soon as she recognized his scent, licking him in the face while studying him.

He spoke to her through his eyes, letting her know what all he had been up too. Of course he had to tell her about Frankie, she could smell him all over her son.

She told him to take a chance with him and to never be afraid to approach love just because she and his dad didn't work out.

He nuzzled her and said thank you, he laughed inwardly as his mom decided to clean some left over ketchup off his ear, he must have missed it after he cleaned himself up after eating hot-dogs from a camp site.

She growled unapprovingly.

After that day he found himself wanting to become more to Frankie, the cop never ran away from him he was always there for Frost.

Frost for the first time he let Frankie enter him, in every way possible, and he was letting him again.

Frankie would be the only one he was sure of it.

* * *

Maura couldn't wait to get the hybrid back home.

Jane had surprised her by taking her to see an opera, then taught her how to play baseball at which she noted that she needed more practice before she got as good as Jane.

Jane was so caring and took her time showing her how to swing, granted the bat flew out of her hands a couple of times but Jane made sure she was far away when she practiced.

They were acting as if they were humans with no care in the world.

As soon as Maura had opened the front door Jane quickly found herself up against it.

Maura kissed her roughly, asking her none too politely to unzip her.

Jane couldn't get Maura's dress off any faster as she fumbled with the zipper. Maura bit softly at her lip while undoing the top buttons of Jane's shirt.

She pushed it down her shoulders and then began to remove the tank top above her head.

By this time Jane had managed to get the dress undone and pushed it down her body.

The lacy lingerie caught her eyes and she palmed the honey blonde's breasts. Jane brought her lips to her ear, cautiously avoiding her neck.

The moans filled the kitchen as she walked them backwards to the bedroom. Maura's hands groped her breasts and rolled the dark nipped between her fingers as she laid kisses all down her neck.

Bass heard all the noises that were being made and quickly poked his head out, he watched them stumble their way to the hallway, leaving a trail of clothing behind.

Jane's sock landed on his head as they passed by him, causing him to retract his head. He sighed in annoyance as the sock was pulled into his shell.

By the time the couple made it to the bed Jane had her pants around her ankles with an eager Maura kissing her way down her chest.

They both stopped at the foot of the bed as Maura sunk to her knees, she pulled the dark briefs down bronzed legs and placed small kisses down her abs that she wanted to worship daily, then came close to her heated core.

It took all the will power inside the hybrid not to pushed the honey blondes head to the place she wanted her most.

She closed her eyes and place her hands behind her head as the skilled mouth moved closer.

She sucked in a gulp of air and a warm tongue made contact with her clit, Maura was defiantly not new at this.

She opened her eyes through slits and stared at the blonde head.

Maura still had her hands on her underwear and slowly pulled them down all the way.

She groaned as Maura moaned into her, she cursed under her breath as she held onto the little bit of will power she had over her hands.

Jane loved receiving oral, all the women she'd been with were good but Maura was a goddess.

'How the hell did I manage to attract this woman, who's a fucking vamp, like seriously?'

Jane finally let her hands do what they wanted, she placed them on the back of Maura's head who giggled at the contact.

She secretly wanted her to lose control, she wanted to experience the mating ritual that happened between werewolves.

The roughness of it all was what she truly craved deep down.

Her eyes glowed red as she looked up into dark brown eyes.

Jane's breathed hitched in her throat as she recognized the look.

'You asked for it.'

In one quick motion Maura found herself face down on her stomach, her hair falling around her as another body pressed in to her from behind.

Rough hands lifted her bum in the air as she tried to catch her breath. She moaned loudly as a tongue entered her from behind.

She nearly shredded her duvet as the pleasure of the sensation ripped through her body.

The room soon became too hot as she felt an all too familiar feeling built itself up inside her, she was right on the edge of the cliff when suddenly she felt empty .

She growled lowly in her throat and turned over quickly, glaring accusingly at the other hybrid.

Jane only smirked.

Maura jumped her causing both of them to fall to the floor with Jane breaking there fall.

She growled lowly in her ear and bit her ear hard enough to draw blood which she lapped at.

"Your even taste like the wild." She was on her back once again as Jane pinned her underneath a scowl on her face.

"You're lucky I like you Maura, I don't let just any vamp bite me."

Their mouths crashed together and their tongues dueled for dominance. She felt the burning sensation down her back as Maura scratched her.

She could smell her on blood, it made her feel alive, she grunted as she remembered her dream, this was definitely better.

The hybrid underneath her drew more blood as she bit down hard on her lip, tasting the iron and copper on her own lips as she moaned.

Jane could only gaze at this new creature before her eyes, if she didn't watch herself Maura was going to eat her alive, and she would let her.

She gripped the carpet underneath her as the blonde took a nipple into her mouth.

She bucked her hips and let out a sharp whimper. 'Fuck that felt good.'

Maura's legs instinctively wrapped themselves around the muscular hybrid and pushed her hips up and slowly moved against hers.

Jane took the initiative and started to move as well. They both built up a delicious friction and clung to one another.

Maura felt the untamed body above her began to move faster, grunting and nipping at her skin.

She wanted it to happen, the felt that this would be what she needed.

Where Maura was soft, Jane was rough, those two contrasted well with one another when it came to any sexual act.

Maura enjoyed the scarred body above hers and made it verbally known. Her nipples where more sensitive as Jane's calloused palms roved over them.

Jane's body began to shake, almost letting out a sob at how powerful the feeling was.

Maura urged her own, whispering words of encouragement. Their eyes locked together as they approached the cliff, ready to fall over into the crashing waves down below.

Maura whispered more words into her ear which caused Jane to let out the sob she'd been holding back for so long.

Never have she heard anyone say I love you like Maura did, it was so genuine and loving, and most of all true.

Jane through her head back and let out the out a loud roar for all to hear.

* * *

Tommy waited patiently in the trophy room with his sister's foil. He didn't know it yet but he had stolen the wrong one.

Ian came in already dressed for an outing. Danny had informed him of the human ready to challenge him now.

Ian rolled his eyes at the thought of a human actually challenging him, it was comical.

But then he was informed that he was a Rizzoli.

"Jane's little brother, oh yes I remember you." Ian and Jane got into a lot of fights at a young age, and most of them involved her brother Tommy who was ready to fight anyone.

It seemed like he never learned his lesson.

"I don't want to wait, I'll sign whatever paper that needs to be signed and I'll take full responsibilities for my actions." He spat.

Ian was immediately impressed, he pitied Tommy but knew that this was needed to happen for his plan to work.

The boy did not know what he was doing, he didn't even know how to hold the foil properly.

Ian took a long look at the foil as a nervous Tommy stared him down, it wasn't his but Jane's fathers.

This was too good.

"Does Jane know you have that?"

"…No."

Ian smirked. "Follow me."

* * *

It had begun to rain, the whole Beacon Hill area was under a flood watch. Jane loved the rain, it soothed her on nights when she couldn't go the sleep, but cold weather mixed with rain made her palms ache.

She scooted closer to the sleeping body beside her.

After they regain a bit of their strength, they moved to the bed and laid together while watching one another intently.

Jane felt the need to go one more round but was too tired.

She joking asked the ME to sit on her face which the ME happily obliged.

She didn't stop her as she sat up on weak knees and placed one leg on side of the detective's head.

It only took three minutes before the quivering blonde came again and slumped down beside her.

Jane placed kissed on the sleeping figures neck and snuggled closely.

* * *

Outside the rain washed away all that was yesterday. Leaves flowed down the side of sidewalks as the bit of snow turned into mush on the sidewalks.

The only thing the rain did touch was the silver foil that laid in the doorway of Maura's home, the tip stained with blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fav follow and review.**

**I'm glad ppl are already thinking they know the outcome. ^.^ I got tricks up my sleeves.**

**Let me know how your liking this story, if you're the type that only reads fan fictions only when their completed or have thirty chaps, please give this one a try and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Jane was pulled back hard and slammed against a wall by her fellow work buddies and other uniforms.

It took about fifty to subdue her. She screamed and thrashed.

All she wanted at that moment was the rip Ian's head off.

He was just about to retreat back into his home until Jane got to him again.

After a few swift punches she was once subdued again.

Cavanaugh drove up and pushed his way to the scene and quickly got in between the two.

"Jane! Get your ass to the hospital now!" He understood how she felt, but killing someone in front of about fifty cops and neighbors wasn't going to fly well with the media.

She shrugged off all the hands that held her back and turned back to her car.

The vampire was yelling about pressing chargers when his father came out and shook his head no, a glare in his eyes.

"Don't be stupid…"He growled lowly.

"Inside now," he pushed his son hard and slammed the front door shut.

_Three hours earlier…_

_Jane was happy, content, her guard down as the talent hands of the doctor eased all her muscles._

_She never let anyone sit on her back just to give her a massage, she was always on guard, never trust anyone when her back was turned._

_Maura rubbed her special lotion all over her aching muscles, her fingers tracing the pink scarred tissue wherever she felt them._

_She bent down to kiss the back of the hybrids neck as her hands came in contact with her side._

_A burst of laughter filled the room as Jane tried to control her volume._

_Maura held her down and continued her torture, loving the way she squirmed, loving the child like laughter._

_After five uncles in a row and a five minute make out session both women headed to the bathroom were they spent thirty minutes trying to get one another 'cleaned.'_

_In the daylight Maura could make out all the dark ink tattoos down her arm._

"_I don't think I've ever dated someone with tattoos."_

"_Really." Jane arched a brow, flexing her shoulders as the hot water sprayed down her back._

"_Would I lie to you Jane?" Maura walked her fingers over the trees and flowers and caressed her arm._

"_Hmm, only because you can't miss hives." That comment earned her a playful slap then a passionate kiss._

_As the coffee brewed Maura tried to get Jane to admit something she never told anyone._

_While putting on her boots Jane smirked._

"_I like to mark my territory…sometimes." Maura's face cracked into a smile._

"_How so." Jane rolled her eyes and shot a knowing look towards the blonde._

"_Never repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone. One time when I got a bike I marked it, no supernatural even tried to steal it from me."_

"_Jane just to be sure we're talking about you urinating on things right?" Maura giggled uncontrollably as she was chased around the kitchen._

_Both of their phones ring saving Maura from receiving the payback that Jane promised her earlier._

_Jane's whole face scrunched up as she received the message from her frantic mother._

_She glanced up at Maura who had the same look, "We have a body…they think it's Tommy…"_

* * *

Jane gripped the steel blade in her hands as she stared at the dried blood that belonged to her brother.

She sighed in relief when it came back that her brother was just in the hospital and not laying in the morgue.

He had stab wounds to his shoulder and thigh but was going to be ok. The doctor had informed his family that he had to be sedated because he kept getting up trying to go back and fight Ian.

Frankie and Jane knew all too well how hard headed he was and knew Ian had got to him. He was known for his mind games, he figured out your weaknesses and used them against you.

Tommy obviously wanted to be a hero for once. He wanted Maura to be his of course, he wanted to show his family that he was worth a damn.

Jane understood, but hated his stupidity.

He could have very well been killed and his body would have never been found.

Ian was a smart bastard, he knew exactly where to strike, Tommy didn't know it yet but his whole right side could be paralyzed.

The doctor shook his head at how one person knew the main arteries that well.

They all gathered around him and comforted him with words and hugs. He smiled as a tear rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry Janie…" His voice shook with sympathy, it was the first time he ever apologized to Jane since Frank left.

She bent down and hugged him as she tried to keep in her on tears.

She took a leave of absence which Cavanaugh approved immediately after the brass chewed him out. Everyone patted her the back as her solemn form made its was to her car.

* * *

As she made it to her apartment she notice the door was ajar. She carefully took out her gun and walked in, scanning the whole area.

He noticed her before she could even blink.

"I like your place detective." Valmont blew out a puff of smoke, the sun was too his back as he sat by a window. His shades perched on his nose as he twirled his cigar between his fingers.

Jane placed her gun back in her holster and turned her full attention to the elder vampire.

"Thank you…my king." Jane had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying swine.

He was dressed in his finest suits, his hair slicked back, his rings shining in the sun as he continuously stroked Jo.

She was at ease and didn't see him as a threat as she laid on his lap.

He took off his glasses, and yawned as he eyed the foil in the detective's hand.

Jane looked down at the shiny foil that moments ago had her brother's blood on it. She placed it down on the counter.

"I would have come by sooner," He caught the glint of the foil as it rested, "but I had pressing matters yesterday…Im sorry about your brother, I'm happy to inform you that Ian was punished severely."

He cracked his knuckles effortlessly, Jane pulled up a stool, her eyes never leaving his form.

Valmont was so calm, Jane knew she had to be on edge not knowing what he had up his sleeve.

He carefully sat Jo down on the floor and watched her as she trotted over to Jane, she yelped lightly and jumped into her owners lap.

Jane smiled down at her. "My brother's going to live sir, I can't blame Ian for my brother's injuries, I also apologies for my actions-."

"Jane be serious your actions were justafiable…your brother's a human, it goes against the challenge rules."

"Yet he still wanted to risk his life, Valmont my brother is an idiot granted, but he taught me something…"

She looked up from the fur ball in her lap to the vampire in front of her. "Chivalry isn't dead."

He smiled tightly and rose from his seat, "I suppose you are right... I want you to do something Jane. I want you to enter the challenge, two people already dropped out due to the recent events."

Jane closed her eyes and stood slowly allowing Jo to jump down.

She squared her shoulders and gave his response a thought. "I have faith that someone better will take him on and win."

"Jane." He spoke lowly, "who are you trying to fool, you think if someone else win's that they're going to let Maura go to you, no Jane. She's rich, beautiful, and an heir to her parent's estate…no one's going to let her go."

She let those words sink in, and shook her head, "If I may…not everyone's money hungry my king.."

"I hope your right detective for your sake." Valmont picked up his shades and cane and headed for the front door.

"Today i witnessed the fury that Vega left behind. It startled me at how strong you were in that moment…it was fascinatingly frightful."

He chuckled lowly as he opened the door. "I want to see it again Jane." He bowed and made his exit.

Jane let out a breath she had been holding, her knees shook at the pure power that he possessed even in the day time.

Valmont wanted her to enter and no one said no to the king; Valmont was a bit hesitant though, as if he was a bit scared of her.

He mentioned her father's name for a reason, he wanted to use him as ammo to finally give her that push.

* * *

Resting in her black scrubs, Maura stretched out on her couch. After the autopsy she waited on the tox screen reports to come back.

When they arrived she was startled to see what had caused this young males death. An over dose of some kind of serum that contained vampire and other unknown traces of blood.

The unknown vic was some kind of lycan, if not for the blood results his fangs would have been enough to go on.

She didn't want to guess but the fangs resembled something from the cat species, possibly a lion, "But what would a lion be doing in Boston."

The ME knew she had to do more blood test to get the exact animal.

She sent the reports upstairs quickly in hopes to get a start on the case, the Narcotics division may get involved because of the unknown substance.

She worried about Jane, after hearing that she nearly rearranged Ian's face Maura waited patiently for any word from her.

She sighed in relief when she got a message from Frankie about Tommy doing ok, but heard he could be paralyzed on one side.

Jane had went home and did not want to be disturbed.

Maura didn't care, after the night they had shared she felt an obligation to be there for the detective whether Jane wanted her there or not.

* * *

As the ME made it to her home she noticed a figure sitting on her doorstep, her heart caught in her throat as she noticed the curly mane.

She jumped out and ran to the figure, slowing down as her eyes meet hazel ones.

Jena stood up and smiled. The ME was shocked to have been pulled in a tight embrace.

"Jena what brings you my way," The ME brushed a few curls out of the teens face, she was so much like her detective.

Jena shrugged. "Just wanted to talk, I heard about what Jane did to that one guy."

"Ian, yes it's safe to say he had that coming, want you come in?"

Maura unlocked her repaired door and followed the teen inside.

The teen even walked liked the detective, she bent down and rubbed at Bass's shell and smiled.

"I love that you have a tortoise Ms. Isles."

"What?" Maura was so used to correcting others for confusing her pet with a turtle that she didn't' know how to respond.

"Tortoise, these guys are obviously different from turtles, they come from the testudinidae family. Also turtles can swim but when it comes to guys like Bass they can't."

Maura was beyond intrigued.

"Your an extraordinary teen…"

"Yea, I shock a lot of people with my knowledge, I was very interested in my bio classes."

"Jena I have never met anyone like you, maybe you could teach some of that to Jane."

They both chuckled, Jane was smart but knew she would leave all the deep terminologies to the brainiac's.

"So are you back in school?"

"I'm actually getting home schooled, uncle Corky think it's safer that way."

"If you ever need help, im always here." Maura wanted to help out in anyway.

"Thanks Ms. Isles-."

"Please call me Maura."

* * *

After scrubbing her foil for the fifth time Jane finally decided to stop. Her hands were red from the amount of pressure she imposed on them.

Joe waited patiently by the front door, ready to go out. She could sense that her master was distraught.

Jane heard the soft whimpers coming from her terrier and smiled sadly.

"I guess we both need some fresh air."

She didn't second guess herself when it came to what her body wanted. She walked aimlessly to the Beacon Hill resident and stopped in the drive way.

Jo ran up to the front door and barked wildly, ready to see her friend Bass.

She sighed as she caught another phone call, her mom called letting her know how her brother was doing. She didn't want to hear anymore of how he had trouble using his hand.

She knew the pain he was going through, her hands showed the scares that proved that.

Valmont's voice ringing in her ears along with Ian's wicked smirk was enough to drive her insane.

She was a hero in her own way, but who were these people who held her on a pedestal.

Jane knew she wasn't a superhero, she was the Lone Wolf; she fought her battles for herself, never for anyone else.

Why was she looked at as the good guy, why couldn't she be the bad guy and still be loved.

Would it be so bad to just want to be human for once, live a normal life; not have to worry about being the best?

She shook the negative thought from her head as her father's Spanish voice boomed inside her head.

'_You were meant for greatness, don't let anything stop you.'_

"Jane?"

Maura's voice was calm and hesitant as she approached the detective. All she wanted was to wrap her arms around the hybrid and never let go.

"…I can't take this anymore."

"I know Jane…I know…"

Maura held her close as her body sagged against hers.

"I'm so tired Maura…"

"Please come in Jane." The honey blonde took her hands and led her into her home, Jane shuffled slowly to the couch and fell face first into the cushion.

* * *

Korsak sat down beside Barry at the dirty robber. They knew that Jane was going to need a few days off for her sake and sanity.

"Those fucking Faulkner's." Barry grumbled lowly as he sipped his beer.

"They keep pushing her, I wonder why."

"Ian doesn't need a reason." Barry spat, "That asshole can't stand not being the best."

Vince signaled for another beer and shrugged. "Well, I think he may be involved in this new case, the lycan."

Barry swallowed slowly. "Did we ever get a name?"

"No, it doesn't make any sense though."

"Unless he's an illegal?"

They both were struck by the whole realization of foreign supernaturals coming into the states.

"The Lion lycan can only be found in Africa." Barry continued.

"There's one ship that sails from here to Africa and back." They both stood up and left quickly.

* * *

As the days passed, Jane found herself cuddled up on the sofa watching the latest baseball games.

Her phone was turned off which she knew would piss a couple of people off, mainly her mom.

Frankie came by and dropped off some clothes for her, knowing that she needed time away from everyone.

Maura had told him she was doing a bit better as time passed.

The ME was torn between wanting to discuss their relationship and taking care of the hybrid.

It seemed like fate was playing a cruel joke on her life.

* * *

A week had passed and surprisingly Jane had started to take calls again. Her brother Tommy had visited the week before in hopes to get her back on her feet.

_She watched him struggle a bit as he sat down beside her. "Your doing it again."_

_She rolled her eyes. "You told me that if you ever got depressed to kick your ass."_

_She grimaced at the childhood memory._

"_Tommy-"_

"_No, you listen to me…I'm ok, my right side will heal. Don't blame yourself Jane."_

_Tommy didn't stay to long after apologizing for stealing her father's foil he hugged her and walked to the front door, "Besides, all my buddies think I'm a badass now." He smirked_

_Jane turned around to catch his goofy grin. "I'm finally a hero Jane." He shut the door behind him leaving his sister to her own devices._

Jane got up to her feet as a bossy Maura pushed her up the stairs.

Maura had to practically dragged her to the shower, threating to wash her herself which the hybrid didn't object too.

As hard as it was Maura had objected to her on threat and shut the door with a smirk.

* * *

Jane noticed the weather change slowly as she sat by the window in a long grey tank top and shorts.

Jo came up to her happily ready for her walk; Jane picked up her dog and hugged her close.

Maura looked up from her book and observed her, she was slowly getting better.

* * *

Korsak and Barry held out their guns and yelled for everyone to halt.

The entire Boston Police Department was behind them ready to fire if necessary.

The workers that came off the ship held up their hands as they walked down to the pier.

Men women and children were walked off and were seated beside one another.

Barry lowered his weapon as his gut was right. Before they got a warrant they needed the ok from Cavanaugh who went to the brass.

The ship belonged to FI, Faulkner International. The ship usually transported goods, and foods from all over the world.

Now they could add illegal workers to that list.

Both detectives knew they needed to go the right way about this or knew this case good blow up in their faces.

* * *

Just as Cavanaugh expected, the Faulkner's were lawyered up to the t and were ready to make a deal.

The DA wanted Ian to be charged to answer for his crimes after it was found out that six hybrid children had died on the ship.

The whole city of Boston was in an uproar and wanted blood.

The media was all over the case with bold headlines on newspapers that read, 'Death to the King,' which stirred the fire.

Maura was prepared to give her testimony of what her autopsy discovered. More and more charges where building up against Ian, his father throughout the whole trial remained calm.

Maura studied his whole posture and knew he had something planed.

* * *

Jane had kept a low profile and watched the progress from her apartment.

Her mother busied herself as she cleaned the stove and moved to moping the floor.

Jane sighed in annoyance, "You really are making me feel bad."

"Honey I'm just doing what I know, go relax I'll make you something to eat."

Jane turned her attention back to the screen as news journalist announced breaking news.

"Ian Faulkner, son of Valmont and Monica has fled the country.."

Jane gripped the remote and snarled.

"Always running away when things get hot."

* * *

Jane walked back into the bullpen with a new stride.

Barry handed her the files she wanted as she sat down in her squeaky chair.

"It's good to be back." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

The case did blow over as more and more witnesses for Ian came to testify, turning him from an illegal smuggler to a saint.

Most of them were full blooded lycans who needed new homes and better living. Ian never was found which made the whole team groan.

"The only charge he has now is a misdemeanor."

Korsak slammed down the paper work on his on desk. "I was hoping to retire after this case,"He said solemnly.

Both Frost and Jane looked over at him with shocked eyes. The older detective just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his jacket.

Jane wanted to walk after him but was too stunned to move.

The man that she had admired from her teen years was throwing in the towel.

* * *

Maura waited patiently by the door as she heard the terrier bark. The door opened and their stood the woman she fell in love with.

"So…"

"I talked to Valmont, in confidence mind you, he said he has no idea where his son is but let me know not to expect to see him for a long time…"

"So what happens to the challenge?" Jane had opened the door wider to let her in and walked into the kitchen.

"That's the crazy thing,it's still on, the challengers all have to fight each other and who's ever the successor will challenge Ian if he returns."

Jane rolled her eyes. "God when will it end?"

She opened up a bottle of wine and poured her and Maura a glass.

The room got quiet as both women tried to collect their thoughts.

Maura wanted to finally discuss their relationship.

"Jane…if I asked you to fight for me would you?" The brunette spun on her heel, her hands gripping the counter.

"Yes."

"Then I won't ask you."

"Why not." Maura walked into the kitchen and grabbed the detective by her shirt, looking up into her brown eyes.

"I love you Jane…" Maura smiled through glossy eyes. "I mean it, your all I want and I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

"Hey, I stuck around because I wanted too. Maura you are not a prize for anyone." Jane peppered her lips with kisses and held her tightly. "I love you too..."

Her admiration of the honey blonde showed in her eyes.

"You've been there for me when I was at my worst, Maura no one has stuck by my side like you have."

"You're without a doubt stronger than me, to marry someone just for there to be peace between hybrids and full supernaturals takes a lot of balls."

"Jane you know I don't have balls."

"It's a use of expression Maur." She chuckled lowly and held her tightly.

"So you do fence."

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you…"

"But you did." The ME gave her a stern look but softened when the hybrid pouted.

Jane had been through enough and she finally looked as if she was getting rest.

"I want to watch you some day."

"I'm not as good as you Maur." Her time from work led her to the discovery of Maura's trophies room.

To put it lightly, if Maura could fight for her own hand, she would win without a doubt.

"I know but maybe I could show you a few pointers."

Jane smiled and slowly lowered her head to Maura's closing the gap with a light kiss.

* * *

Maura had followed up on the strange serum that was found inside the hybrid. Jane sat in as she researched all the resources that could help them.

Jane was searching threw a list of names and stopped at one that belong to a local doctor.

She scrolled down the page on her phone and stopped abruptly, her whole body felt like someone just walked over her grave.

Maura noticed this and rushed to her side.

Jane looked at the photo questionably then looked at Maura for answers.

The ME shook her head from side to side disbelieving what she saw.

"Jane…it's my mother…my real mother."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:I'm sorry for being late guys, but I had a lot going on. The Boston thing really scared a lot of ppl in philly, the cops were policing hard core. I want to send my regards out to all those who were affected by this senseless act. And to those who decided to cope with it by writing a story about it, thank you.**

**Fav**

**Follow**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

**(short chap)**

There was a glimmer in her eye, a bit of hope. Maura contemplated on whether she finally believed in ghosts. Her mother looked so much like her. It was so surreal, her mother turned around, lab coat on and a hard look on her face as a nurse delivered what seemed to be bad news.

She finally knew who she got her stern looks from and hazel eyes.

Everything was about to change for both of them as soon as the ME stepped inside she knew her mother would recognize her as her own.

Jane was waiting back at the precinct, she hoped that Doctor Martin wasn't involved in anything illegal, and so far, she could very well be charged if the newly found serum was the cause death.

Maura walked into the room as her mother finished reading some reports. Their eyes met.

Hope stood up quickly knocking her chair over. Her hands trembled as Maura walked closer.

Tears fell freely from Maura's eyes as she examined the woman in front of her.

It was like looking into a mirror, Maura knew that she would look just like her when she hit fifty.

Hope was the first to speak, her voice was harsh surprising the ME.

"How did you find me," She said lowly.

Maura didn't know where to start, she wanted to ask how she was and that she missed her. Maura knew now by the tone in her mother's voice that this woman didn't want to see her.

Hope looked behind the ME to make sure no one had stopped to look in her office.

Maura cleared her throat and held onto her bag tightly.

"I…"She quickly pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her mother.

Hope took it and looked over it, she let out a small gasps as the medical report revealed the death of a patient of hers.

"This can't be."

"Mo- Doctor Martin." Maura sat down in a nearby seat to calm her nerves. She spoke again with authority.

"My name is Doctor Maura Isles," She swallowed as Hope looked up from the report, her eyes wide, "I'm the Chief Medical Examiner at Boston PD.

There were a couple of bodies that I did autopsy's on and all came back with traces of mixed supernatural serum. Mrs. Martin I and a detective are the only ones that know that all this leads back to you."

Maura straighten up her blazer. "I've…I'm here to give you a heads up and to ask that you come down to the precinct and talk to the detective about this matter. I want your name to be cleared as soon as possible."

She swallowed and stood back up, her body tensed as she waited for her mother to say something.

Dr. Hope slumped back in her chair, a hand covered her face.

She nodded and softened her face, a small smile appeared as she met those hazel eyes again.

Maura didn't know what else to say, the room was quiet, no one was making a move to do or say anything else.

Maura took the initiative, she walked to the office door and heaved a sigh, "I'm well, and I'm healthy, thank you for asking."

She shut the door behind her and quickly exited the hospital.

The tears flowed freely as she made it to the safety of her car.

* * *

Jane laid back in her chair with shades on. She spent the last hour trying to come up with what to say to Maura if all didn't go well with her mom.

'_She gave you up for a reason?' _…No."

Jane shook her head and sighed vehemently.

Jane couldn't begin to understand how life was for the vampire. Her mother never once thought of giving her up, even when she found out that her child was 'Special.'

Barry eyed her from behind his computer, he wanted to get inside her head so badly that he wished he were a fairy.

He snorted at the double entendre.

Jane sat up quickly as she heard the click clack of expensive heels. She smelled the flowery scent and knew it was Maura.

She seen her puffy red eyes and tried hard to decipher if all went the right way or terribly wrong.

Before leaving Maura had spent a couple of minutes breathing in a bag and crying.

Jane didn't know how to deal with women when they cried this much, she only knew that she was supposed to hold them tight.

Barry rose to his feet and silently asked if she was ok, Maura quickly nodded her head. "Jane could you meet me down stairs in ten minutes?"

"Sure." She responded quickly, ten minutes would be enough time for the distraught ME to get herself together.

Maura nodded again and headed for the elevator door. Jane took off the shades and rubbed at her eyes. She glared at the sun rays that quickly pierced her pupils.

Frost finally had had enough. "What's going on Jane?"

"I'll tell you later Frost." She motioned for him to follow her.

Both detectives were in need of a big meal.

* * *

Maura jumped at the sound of knocking at her door. "Come in."

She dabbed at her eyes for the thousandth time today as the lanky detective came in, a smoothie in hand.

"I got you this," She smiled.

Maura rose to engulf her in a tight embrace, leaving the detective arms out stretched holding the frosted drink.

Jane finally placed the drink down and hugged the ME back. She kissed the top of her head as she felt droplets of tears hit her shirt.

This went on for minutes until Maura pulled away.

"She …didn't react like I hoped she would."

Jane growled lowly in her throat, hating the fact that the ME was so depressed.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well…" She sniffed. "I walked into her office after observing her, god Jane we looked so much alike. Her eyes her smile her stern look…it was all me…then it wasn't me."

"She was shocked to see me, but it was like she didn't want me to find her. I let her know why I was there; there was no emotion, just informing. She looked as if she was more shaken to hear about the dead patients of hers then her own daughter showing up out of know were."

Maura picked up the icy drink and sipped slowly, loving the taste of banana and strawberries as they hit her taste buds.

Jane huffed with annoyance, "I guess she thinks you were a mistake." The hybrid looked at the sullen ME with weary eyes.

"But you're not Maur, you hear me, you're not. I'm glad I met you."

The Dr. smiled sadly and once again held on the tall detective, peppering her cheeks with kisses.

"Thank you so much Jane." Maura pushed back the dark curls from the hybrids face with a genuine smile.

She loved her so much, she loved knowing that her feelings were returned with the same fiery desire if not more.

She let her fingers run down the leather hoodie, loving the look she got in return.

Jane's brown eyes lightened slowly until they glowed gold.

"I want to make us official."

After an intense make out session, that both hybrids knew would get out of control if someone didn't halt all movements, Jane straightened up her clothes and took the elevator back up stairs.

She walked slowly into the busy bull pen and looked around the entire area. She took in a big gulp of air, "I'm now with Maura Isles…"

Everyone stopped and looked at her with an all knowing look.

Frost nodded and gave her a big thumbs up, while Korsak, Frankie and everyone else shouted.

"We know!"

She pouted as she told the last part of what happened as the blonde shook with uncontrollable laughter.

Maura held one finger in the air as she finally took a breath. "Jane…I hate to say this…but it was obvious."

"How? I mean-"

"Anyone that got close to me, more so Crowe, you would growl slightly." She rested her head back on the brunettes lap and stared up at the trees.

They were on break and decided to relax in the woods together. Jane grumbled lowly as the ME continued to laugh.

She place a hand on her hair and brushed a few curls out of her eye. Her hazel eyes caught the sunlight which gave her and angelic appeal.

Jane stared in awe at the sight. The weather was slightly warmer today and all the inhabitants of the area were out enjoying it.

Maura was so content at that very moment, she felt more human than ever.

She bent down and placed a chaste kiss on the others forehead and smiled.

"I think I'm changing you."

"You are. I used to be tough you know." Jane said matter of factly.

The ME rolled her eyes and arched he brow, giving the detective a look. "You were as soft as a teddy bear."

"Grrr."

"Don't you grr at me," Jane pouted and sat up, feigning a hurt pride.

Maura placed another kiss closer this time to her lips. Her eyes meet dark chocolate ones and smirked.

"I wonder if any of your ex's have ever had this power over you miss Big Bad Wolf."

Jane sat for a minute in thought and slowly grabbed the other woman's soft hands and brought them up to her chest.

Her heart beat was erratic, "I can't control how my heart beats when I'm around you Maur so no, you're the only one."

They sat in silence and listened to the wilderness around them as they both thought of the future with each other.

* * *

The brunette stared at her watch in annoyance. Her patience was wearing thin. She waited until she knew no one else would be coming around the small office.

As the last nurse left the building she made her move.

She walked coolly, with as much swag as she could muster.

She pushed the glass door and was enveloped by the warm air.

A light shown through and office window, signaling to the detective that she was waiting on her.

Jane grabbed the cold metal doorknob and opened the door.

The woman before her nearly took her breath away, she was so much like her daughter. Hope smiled softly dabbing at her eyes.

A picture of a young Maura laid in front of her.

"Mrs. Martin, I came to talk to you about the serum found in your patients."

"Yes please sit." She smoothed out her scrubs and turned her chair to the hybrid.

Jane was contacted by the doctor right after Maura had left but kept it to herself.

Hope was afraid to come to the station, thinking that Paddy Doyle's men were still looking for her.

She changed her name and everything just to get away from him.

Jane had complied and reassured her by coming to her instead.

"The serum is of course a mixer of bloods from all sorts of supernatuals. I wanted to experiment with our blood to see if it can be used for other things.

Now granted vampire blood can be used to heal, but I've done studies on the use of fairy blood and elf blood and of course were blood."

Jane waited for more as Hope pulled out her tablet.

"I've received blood donations from many supernaturals Jane, most were fairies. If you mix fairy and vampire blood together you get a serum that's specifically made for were animals."

Jane was not getting any of it, all of this was going way over her head.

"Please Mrs. Martin elaborate."

"Oh of course." She went into her small freezer and pulled out a vile of dark blood."

"Fairy blood is one of the most purest and rarest of them all." She placed it in the detective's hands.

"I've learned a lot of about mixing supernatural blood from witch's believe it or not." Hope scrolled threw her tablet and came across a photo of an young Indian lady.

"Her name's Kia, she's nearly a hundred years old and can still out run the fastest were animal, she is the only woman who trusts me enough to help."

"So what you're telling me doc is that this woman stays young by using your serum?"

"No Jane, she has her own powers. What I'm telling you is that she sends supernatural that need more help than she can give to me. Fairies come to me to donate in secrecy. I've used all the knowledge I know from our people to make antidotes that make our lives a little easier."

Hope nodded towards the vile in the detective's scarred hand.

"This serum doesn't kill our people detective, I promise you that. Those were animals that came to me wanted help when it came time for transformation. Werewolves only transform during the full moon phase, but others can transform anytime, making it awkward for them."

Jane held up the vile to the light, "Does this…stop the transformation?"

Brown eyes met hazel as the brunette waited warily for the answer, her whole body tensed with anticipation.

"Yes detective it does, for twenty-four hours they can be human."


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay more followers! Love you guys keep letting me know how you feel. I'm sorry this took a while to finish. I had school, work, women…tumblr…fucking tumblr.**

**FAV**

**FOLLOW**

**REVIEW!**

Jane sat in silence as the rain poured down outside. Yesterday she had finished up the report she had done on Hope Martin. She cleared her name.

She now found herself staring at the vile of blood that Hope gave to her, for testing.

Jane didn't want to test it, she wanted to use it.

Her own selfish reasons were bombarding her. She wanted to see what could happen. She knew she promised herself that she wouldn't fight the full moon phase…but the calling was too much.

Here was something that could help more werewolves stay human during the phase. She knew this could help a lot of her kind with transformation issues being first timers.

Jo sighed heavily and rolled onto her back while watching her master who was sitting idly by drink a beer.

The storm was relaxing to her but for Jane it just went on and on. More thought crowed her brain. Where was Ian? Would she have to worry about him again? Why was Valmont wanting her to fight?

The challenge was over in her eyes. She hadn't touched her saber since she found blood on her father's foil which belonged to her brother.

No one had heard from Tommy since then. Jane knew what he was going through; she had felt the same way when Hoyt attacked her.

Weak.

Depressed.

Vulnerable.

It would be awhile before anyone ever heard from him. The clocked ticked and tocked and so did her thoughts.

There was so much information inside her. She had no idea what to make of any of it.

She remembered the look on Maura's face when she told her about her mom. Hope was a talented woman who loved her.

After the conversation with Dr. Martin, Jane spoke about her daughter.

* * *

_I spoke calm and easily to her, I wanted her to know that her daughter is loved by all. Dr. Martin sniffed and wiped her eyes._

"_I know she is, I don't wish her to know me, I would just ruin her life. I gave her up for a reason detective…she needed a better life."_

_She scanned her computer quickly ending the subject. "His name was Casey Jones…"_

_My phone nearly lands on the floor as a look of shock resides on my face._

_Yes I knew him, yes we were good friends once…but when the war began I never seen him again, maybe that's why I couldn't recognize him in the morgue…he looked so different._

"_He was in the army, he came back because he was shot in both legs. I treated him the best way possible. He asked for the serum and I gave it to him…"_

"_Why did he die though doc?"_

_She took in a deep breath then locked her eyes on me. "You need to watch yourself detective, Casey was spying on the Faulkner's…"_

* * *

"Some sort of poison then…" She found herself laying on her back staring at the ceiling. Could Casey been poisoned?

She wondered how Casey came to know about Ian. Was some of the immigrants on the ship poisoned by the same thing as Casey?

Before she went onto another thought a quiet knock came at her door.

She smiled to herself, she knew that knock. Jane sat up slowly and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She snickered.

Maura pounded on the door. "Jane quit playing games, I have greasy food for you and wine."

Jane quickly unlatched the lock and opened her door with eagerness in her eyes.

The smell of food quickly invaded her senses.

"I figured that the both of us would be busy trying to find out what killed your friend." She placed the food on the table while Jane got paper plates, napkins, and glasses.

It still felt weird to know that Casey was dead, after finding out more info on him, the whole B.P. department was sure that he had some dirt on Ian.

Korsak and Frost were already asking his former friends for information. Even Frankie was keeping tabs on the case.

She looked around the kitchen and located the vile and quickly pocketed it.

Maura, her girlfriend barely noticed the action

Girlfriend…the whole word was foreign to her.

It made her feel a bit nervous, not only was she keeping the vile a secret but also because she didn't know how to be a girlfriend. But she was pretty sure the first rule was to not lie to your partner.

Maura was a woman you showed the finer things in life. She was elegant, and tasteful, not like Jane.

She watched as the fur ball snuggled in close to the ME. They both were getting comfy with one another and Jane couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous of her on pet.

She placed down everything on her coffee table and moved Jo out of Maura's lap.

"This is my lap." The brunette laid her head on the blonde's lap and smirked as Jo began to growl lowly.

Muara couldn't help but to giggle.

"You two."

The rain continued on as both women went over more paperwork. Maura had dressed in simple clothing's that left her looking even more appealing in Jane's eyes.

Just a simple Red Socks Jersey that showed a little bit of breast and slim fitting jeans was enough to catch her attention. She stared at the face that was deep in thought. She watched her tap a pen against her lips as she pulled up samples on her laptop.

Maura was her Achilles heel.

"After he served his time in Afghanistan, Casey went to South Africa." She mumbled more to herself.

Maura nodded in agreement as she searched more sites.

"Did you find anything about poisons?"

"I have a hunch but." She eyed the brunette wearily as she rolled my eyes. "I can't guess."

"Just one guess please Maura."

She practically begged. The ME caved and turned around.

"Ok this may sound…irrational. But im going to run some tests on both Casey and the other bodies to see if they died the same way. I'm going to have to thoroughly examine the kidneys, bladder and liver. I want to know if they ingested Aconitum."

"Whoa doc your talking abou-"

"Wolves bane, yes." It was possible, could it have been that easy thought. Killing were animals by using wolves bane was insane.

The ME inhaled and turned around focusing on her screen. "I want to make sure this is the right poison." Jane just sat in awe with a slice of pizza in her mouth.

Maura would be a great detective, she smirked as she thought of Maura chasing perps.

She knew the blonde's liberated herself early in life. Maura had become aware of her surroundings, and what she was.

Her parents paid her close attention until she was able to take care of herself.

She accepted the way things were and made the best out of what she had.

From private school to medical school Maura never let her vampire side hold her back.

Was it lonely growing up? Yes. Even with others that were just like her, the blonde felt lonely.

She knew people and had acquaintances but she had never had anyone stay in her life long enough to become more than that.

Ian was the only one and then times changed.

Then came Jane.

The daring detective that was wild and untamed.

Jane was a hurricane in her own way, from the age of five Jane's mother knew she wouldn't have the daughter she wanted.

She got more than she bargained for when it was revealed that Vega was a wolf.

Angela's mother would have had a stroke if she was still alive to know that her that her catholic daughter had fallen in love with a supernatural.

She was also very aware that Jane was more than just a hybrid, but gay as well. Jane would always fidget when a sweet girl would try to talk to her.

She'd turn beet red and run off.

Jane never grew out of that, she knew it was just her hormones going crazy.

The ME never knew the full effect that she had on her at times.

Or did she? Jane was caught staring at the ME's breast her face soon turned a darker shade of red.

Maura giggled and closed her laptop.

"Your pupils are dilated, you have this wild look in your eye… I think your body wants to release a good amount of endorphin's."

"Huh?" Jane eyed her warily as she continued staring her. Maura simply pulled off her shirt and moved to sit on the brunettes lap.

Both stared at each other not daring to lose the contact. "Release was the keyword Jane."

The pizza she had been engulfing in bites looked less interesting.

"What if the pizza gets cold?"

"I'll put it in the oven." Maura's eyes were already turning red as she pressed herself closer into the hybrid.

Jane only nodded as her eyes and hands stayed glued to the ample breasts before her.

"I want to thank you personally Jane…my mother…real mother contacted me. She said you spoke so highly of me." She kissed the skin behind her ear as she whispered.

Jane could tell what kind of shampoo the woman before her used this morning. Everything about her was intoxicating.

"She needed to know how smart, and caring," she trailed her hands to the soft hips. "And loving her daughter is."

Jane kissed the side of her neck, gently running her tongue over a pulse. Maura gazed down into those wolfish eyes and wished to be devoured.

Every part of her was on fire as the skilled detective touched her all over.

The brunette unfasten the top of the ME's pants and slides her hand past the underwear in to warm wetness.

The words that spew from Maura's mouth would make a sailor proud.

It had been awhile since they were ever this intimate. With the trial, and Ian's disappearance both women had found themselves arms deep in paperwork and just…work.

Jane needed space.

Maura needed sleep.

But now they both needed each other.

Jane picked the eager giggling detective up around the waist and carried her into the bed room.

Jo happily trailed along until her master growled warning her not to follow.

"Jane really."

"I don't like being watched." She rolled her eyes and kicked the door shut.

They crashed onto the bed and began removing the rest of each other's clothing's.

* * *

Frost stretched out on the large sofa as he watched the latest sports recap. The smell of food floated all around the loft as a busy Italian bustled around the kitchen.

"I never knew you could cook."

"You never asked." He replied with a smirk, Frankie was indeed a good cook.

In fact he first wanted to become a chef, but his father wouldn't allow it. He would get upset when Frank Sr. caught him in an apron helping his mom with dinner, he would laugh at him and call him a girl.

When it came time to choose a career he was ready to go to culinary school, but Frank being the man he was would always put him down.

'_You're my kid, you don't belong in a kitchen, that's for guys who aren't tough, and you're a tough guy right Frankie?'_

Frankie shook the thought out of his head as he finished preparing the food.

"You like garlic toast?" Frankie spun on his heel and nearly was nose to nose with the hybrid.

"I just…wanted to help."

He grabbed the pan from the mitten covered hands and smiled.

"I love garlic toast."

He settled the pan down at the table as Frankie tried to hide his blush. Frost was awakened by Frankie earlier, he didn't want to be alone.

They both shared a passionate kiss and decided to dine in.

Frost didn't know what he had in his fridge, he, like Jane, ate on the run.

He thought it was cute that Frankie wanted to cook for them, Frankie never talked much about what he really wanted to be, he always shrugged it off thinking it was a waste of time.

Frost grabbed some plates, forks, and wine glasses.

Frankie placed down the salad bowl, which he knew he would have to force the hybrid to eat, and the bowl of spaghetti in the middle.

They both sat across from each other in silence except for the tv in the background. Both dug in after Frankie said a silent prayer to himself, Frost wasn't much on religion but respected his mate.

"You're an excellent cook." Frost whispered as he nearly devoured his whole meal in less than a minute.

Frankie continued to blush and smile. "You know, it's just my mom's recipe."

"I tasted your mom's spaghetti before Frankie, this is different." Frost sipped his wine slowly as he waited for Frankie to reply.

"Uhh."

"You can tell me Frankie."

"Ok…it's my own recipe…" Frost gave him a look that told him to go on.

"Fine. I want to be a chef, I love cooking. I want to cook every day."

Frost smirked. "I figured that much, you pay attention to detail every time we go out to eat, you even inspect your mothers cooking. I swear you're the next Gordon Ramsey."

"You really think- wait wait." He dropped his fork and pointed an accusing finger at him, "That's not fair."

"Frankie your dating a werewolf hybrid, get used to it." He scooped up another bite and winked.

"One of these days im gonna find out one of your secrets." He pouted.

"The fact is Frankie, I love that about you. I think if that's what you really want to do, go for it. You don't have to be the next Jane Rizzoli, that's not why I like you."

Frankie eyed him and took his hand in his own, causing them both to look at one another.

"You don't think it's too late?"

"Frankie you're a great cop, and soon you'll be a great detective, but your heart…your heart is with culinary. You even hum when you cook."

Frankie rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I forgot how good you are."

"I'm almost better than Jane."

"I think Maura would disagree with you."

She traced the lines of the brunette's abs with a finger as she laid by her side. She thought about how great Jane's secret birthday party was going to be.

Jane said she rarely did anything on her birthdays but hung out with friends and family. She wanted to change it up a bit, but was worried about how she would react.

The detective turned over and nuzzled the blonde. Maura loved that behind doors Jane was like a puppy, always wanting to cuddle and show affection.

She knew the hybrid had to protect her reputation.

Maura kissed the visible scars that where on her palms in which the hybrid sighed.

Jane opened one eye and smiled.

"Can't sleep." She asked sheepishly. Maura rolled her eyes at the knowing voice.

"Just because you gave me multiple orgasms doesn't mean I should be out cold."

Jane held up her hands, "I did say that."

"Yes but you implied it." She poked her in the stomach and jumped as a flash of lightning stuck.

Maura buried her head into the detective's chest as her heart rate sped up. As if that wasn't enough, a small whimpering sound came from the bed room's door.

Jane rolled her eyes and got up to let the fur ball inside.

Jo happily jumped in the bed and buried herself under the covers between Jane and the ME.

Maura snuggled with the terrier as the thunder boomed outside. The weather was changing dramatically this year.

Boston could go from warm weather one day to cold weather the next. It had a lot of hybrids grumpy and made them sick.

Jane went into the living room in all her glory to check the locks. She seen the pizza box on the table quickly put it in the oven after getting one slice.

She grabbed a water bottle and headed back towards the room.

The scene before her left her leaning against the door in awe. Maura rubbed Jo's fur as the terrier drifted off to sleep. It only took one day for Maura to become smitten with Jane's pet.

Maura never had a dog and was making up for lost time, she could picture herself with a family, a turtle and a dog now.

This is what Jane wanted for herself.

"She really likes you," Jane closed the door and moved slowly to get under the covers, careful not to disturb her fur ball.

Maura scooted closer to the middle as did Jane both said nothing but stared into each other's eyes. This is where they both wanted to be.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Im gonna give you another chap in hopes you all will forgive me. A lot of crap happened so you know stress.**

**But on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sh$%**

The early morning sun shed its warm light on the blonde's face as she tried not to let sleep over take her.

She placed down her coffee and pulled out an orange pill bottle. She chased her meds with the remaining coffee and sighed.

She knew today was going to be a busy.

She had already got a call from work, her medical assistant Chang was already setting up the lab for the testing.

A grumpy brunette soon made her way into the kitchen were a cup of coffee awaited her.

Still nude, Jane stared at the steaming cup.

"I already took Jo out, there's a blueberry muffin in the microwave just for you." She placed a chaste kiss on the warm cheeks. Her eyes lingered a little bit longer on the bronzed body before her.

She bit her lip and kissed her on the cheek again.

Jane had finally adjusted to the sun shining through her window as she sipped her coffee, her brown eyes gazed up at the ME.

"Thanks." Her mind was still on the serum in her coat pocket. She lost a good amount of sleep over it and finally had given up all together.

Jane stood up with her coffee and disappeared into the bedroom, after twenty minutes she came back halfway dressed and placed the vile in front of Maura.

"This is the serum that Casey and the others used, i….i wanted to use it on myself. But…I need you to test it first."

Maura picked up the small bottle and stared at it in wonder.

The removed the top and sniffed inside, her eyes turned completely red as she quickly screwed the top shut.

Jane nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Some of that's fairy blood, so you need to be extra cautious."

After a while, Maura finally was able to think clearly, her eyes turned to those across from her.

"Did you get this from Hope?"

"Yes…I wanted to try it…I wanted to know if it worked… I wanted to be human for a day."

"Jane!...this isn't a cure…we were born this way for a reason."

"I know but…don't you ever wonder?" She shrugged her shoulders as she plopped down on the couch.

The answer was simple, of course she wondered, but she accepted herself a long time ago.

She was made to help others, to change the way her people were viewed.

Rather than answer her, the ME shrugged and grabbed her purse ready to leave.

"…I'll see you at work…I won't test use it all so ill save you some." She closed the door behind her with a quiet click.

Jane sat in silence and began to put on her boots. It was her choice in the end. But could this choice hurt her new relationship.

"…The roots of _Aconitum ferox_ supply the Nepalese poison called _bikh, bish_, or _nabee_. It contains large quantities of the alkaloid pseudaconitine, which is a deadly poison. _Aconitum palmatum_ yields another of the bikh poisons. The root of _Aconitum luridum_, of the Himalaya, is said to be as poisonous as that of _A. ferox_ or _A. napellus_."

Susie Change read the report to me as the test all came back positive for alkaloid pseudaconitine.

Maura nodded her head as she finally was able to release the bodies to their families to be buried. She still hadn't heard anything from Jane or seen her. Frost would shrug if she'd ask him about Jane. He too was in the dark.

Jane was in fact in the department's basement looking up similar cases involving the deathly poison.

A huge relief washed over the B.P department as they finally got another crack in the case.

Vince and Frost were already locating pharmacies and talking to doctors that knew the dead victims.

As her break came to an end, Maura sat in her car and sipped at her fruity beverage. She sent one last text asking Jane if she was ok.

She knew it had to do something with the vile that she was already testing.

She loved her mother, but recent events led her to be cautious of everyone around her. Maura also made plans to go see the Dr. whether the serum came back safe or not.

She sighed heavily and exited her car. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress and made her way back to the morgue.

The broody detective stared at the dead body in front of her. A white sheet separated her from seeing the Y incision on his chest.

"I'm sorry this happened to you…" She placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes, letting a moment of silence flow by.

She had done the same for her father, and her uncle Link.

She whispered a silent prayer as she closed her eyes.

The doors opened and shut startling the ME as she walked in on the detective staring at the corps.

She stood still for about a minute until dark eyes met hers.

"Hey…just saying goodbye."

She nodded and walked over to her office. The door was open as she noticed more paperwork was waiting for her.

There was a news crew outside waiting on her as well, talk about a busy day. But none of them amounted to what she was going to deal with now.

Jane turned to her, her eyes solemn. "Did you test…it?"

"Yes Jane I did." She slammed down her purse and turned on her heel her black scrubs giving off her mood.

If anyone else was around the lab they knew that it wasn't safe to be around the morgue and quickly left.

Jane didn't flinch as she walked inside the office, every step grew louder as she approached the ME. She slammed the door behind her and growled, she hated when her emotions built up to the point where she growled at the one she loved.

Maura jumped a little as the door rattled. Jane eyes bore into hers as she looked down at her.

The blonde instantly felt as if she should lay on her back and submit, she was dealing with an alpha.

"I want you to throw it away." She gulped.

"Are you sure…." Maura took a glance and noticed the brunettes eyes were a lighter shade now.

Her head turned towards the glass window, brown eyes landed on Casey's covered body.

"…You're right, I am who I am, and whatever happened to Casey and the others could happen to me."

It was a known fact to Maura, she hadn't told Jane the results of the serum, she wanted to say that it could change how she appeared and acted. The serum was never tested on werewolves as her mother had said, only other were animals.

Maura grabbed a hold of the detective by her leather jacket and rested her head on her chest.

"Your perfect Jane, you don't need that…that blood."

"I suppose your right…I'm gonna go straight to the horse's mouth about this…do you want to come with me?"

"Horse's mouth I don't understand?"

"It's an expression, I'm gonna go find out the truth, your mom talked about a witch called Kia, I looked her up." Jane was already heading towards the door.

Maura looked down at the paperwork that needed her signature, she knew she was needed for the press conference but didn't care now.

"Hold on Jane." She dialed a number, Susie answered with a worried tone. Maura told her to just forge her signature on all the papers on her desk for her and to tell the Lt. she went home for an emergency. She nearly broke out in hives as she hung up the phone

Jane stood there with raised eyebrows and a smirk on her face, she was very impressed. "I'm so making you bad."

It was a long quiet drive to Lynn, Ma. It was a drive that Maura wanted to happen more often. That were both in a good mood, and the comfortable silence around them helped clear their heads.

Jane knew that Kia was expecting them, which is why she didn't bother to call the Native American. Jane would glance ever so slightly at the blonde across from her.

As if wondering if Maura was real.

When they both left the ME's home Maura had quickly changed into something similar to Jane's look. Leather jacket, dark pants and boots, well in her case the "none ass kicking" kind.

She stared at her for a minute trying to come up with something to say but only blushed profusely before getting back into her car.

Jane quickly rolled down the windows as they passed some wooded areas, the scent nearly drove her wild.

"I need to come here more often." She smirked more to herself. Maura chuckled, she too could smell other were animals as the air flowed through the car.

"Do you think we should take some sort of precaution?"

"I got a gun Maura."

"Yes but Jane, she is a witch, and…about a hundred years old." Maura scanned over her phone for more information but could not find none.

Jane snorted, "She's not going to hurt us Maur." She rubbed her leg reassuringly.

The simple gesture eased her jittery mind, what did this woman know that could help them with the case.

They pulled up to a quiet neighborhood and stared at the house before them.

"Okay I was expecting an old and rundown house, with pentagrams all over."

"Well Jane you were clearly mistaken." Maura smirked and opened her door.

The small cottage in front of them looked nothing like what both had thought. It felt inviting and safe.

Jane took the lead and walked up the cobble stone path to an old wooden door.

Before either one of them could knock the door opened itself up.

Both women looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. Maura scanned the area, it was dark with the smell of lavender floating around.

There were books everywhere, a fire was going in the living room as a soft humming sound could be heard all over the house.

"Ok im freaking out." Jane rubbed her palms together as Maura scanned the area, she made her way closer to the sound.

Jane trailed quietly behind her, hand on her hip ready for any surprises.

The Native American rocked back & forth in her chair as she smoked from her pipe. Her skin was barely wrinkled as she turned towards her visitors.

"Ah detective Jane, and Chief Medical Examiner Maura, I've been waiting for you for a while now."

After getting over how stunning the elder woman looked, they both sat around her and began asking questions.

She explained first how she met Maura's mother.

"Your mother was running away from your father, she didn't know where to turn so I offered her my home."

Maura nodded and continued to listen. "She was pregnant with you at that time and I made sure to keep both of you safe, you turned out to be a beautiful child."

Kia pulled out an old photo, "Your mom didn't want to risk giving birth to you at a hospital because your father had eyes everywhere."

"She gave birth here?" Maura sounded shocked.

"Why yes dear, I'm not just a witch," She winked. "I've helped many women give birth during my years. But you were the most memorable."

She handed the blonde the old photo. Jane scooted closer to take a look and instantly awed.

A necked balled headed Maura, only three months old smiling with red eyes.

"You weren't just my first vampire hybrid birth Maura, I could already tell that you were meant to do great things, you were going to save lives and speak for those who couldn't."

Jane and Maura were led to the backyard while Kia visited with another guests. She felt it was only right for Maura to not know who it was.

Jane guessed it was a fairy. "Does she think you may attack them or something?"

"No I think its obvious Jane, fairies are rare Jane and fear vampires; I can honestly say I understand." Maura held onto the photo of herself as she sat down by a tree.

The brunette leaned into her.

She suddenly jumped into a ready position as a new scent assaulted her nostrils.

Maura wasn't too far behind as her eyes landed on the approaching figure.

Jane instantly relaxed and smirked.

"So you decided to hang around for a bit." The figure approached and dropped her back pack.

Roxy looked even better than she did before.

The bronzed skin, the dark green eyes and the fiery long read hair made the ME feel intimidated.

Jane knew she had to watch herself, and finally got into girlfriend mood.

"This is my mate, Maura Isles, Maura this is my…"

"Best friend, Roxy Chamber." Roxy cut the brunette off given her a look that said don't.

She shook her hand gently and smiled. "It's nice to meet you," Maura smiled.

"Same, and to answer your first question, I'm actually here for a party tonight, you should come."

She looked between the two and added, "I mean you both." She quickly corrected. Both women nodded along considering the idea.

"Can we bring…others?" Jane asked cautiously, knowing that bringing non-supernaturals around different groups can cause problems.

"The more the merrier." She winked, she then waved to the figure behind them.

"Kia." She engulfed the elder in her arms, "You know these two."

Kia nodded gently and walked over with Roxy to the two. She handed a dark silk bag to the doctor and gave her a knowing look.

"Take this two your mother, you know what it is."

Maura nodded back to her and smiled.

"So how do you know Kia," Maura asked intrigued.

"She helped my mom give birth to me." Jane never knew this about the red-head, but she knew that she was mysterious.

Maybe that's why she and the other wolf were on and off.

Jane spotted a large white bucket sitting by a tree. As she approached it she could hear scrapping sounds.

Kia smiled gently and walked with her to the tree.

As Jane peered inside she cocked her head to the side.

"It's an African Spurred tortoise," she glanced at Maura. "The same one you have correct?"

Maura joined the two and looked inside and clutched her heart. "Aw it's only a baby."

"Seriously Maur." Maura was already picking the turtle up cooing at it.

"I friend of mind had its mother and couldn't take care of the babies."

"And Roxy didn't know how to take care of him," Kia added matter of factly to which Roxy rolled her eyes.

"He was obviously not meant to be mine."

Kia nudged the detective. "You should take him detective, he's been waiting on a new home."

Maura locked eyes with the detective and smirked. "I think that's a good idea."

Maura tapped at the glass as the small tortoise crawled around slowly.

She asked Jane to swing by the pet store before she dropped by her mom's job.

Jane walked out with more equipment than she wanted. Maura giggled in delight as Jane's new pet looked more comfortable in his colorful rock home.

She set up the heat lamp and placed a bowl of food inside and continued to watch the little guy in his new home. Maura almost squealed in delight as he finally made it to his swimming area which he walled around in.

Jane just cracked open a bottle of beer and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to name him."

"Jane, plz."

"I'm terrible at names…how bout Raphael?"

"Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino, the Italian painter, hmmm." Maura got up from her crouched position and poured herself another glass of wine as Jo Friday trailed behind her.

Jane chuckled to herself, "You know he looks more like a Donatello."

"Jane I understand your Italian, but these names don't make sense, who name's a tortoise that."

Jane could only grin as she turned on her TV.

"Let me educate you my dear."

Hope rubbed her eyes tiredly as she cut off the lamp in her office.

She had locked everything up and was headed to her car. Her thoughts revolved solely on her daughter and how she had found Kia.

Kia had informed her that she needed to stay in her daughter's life.

She was so consumed about the day that she didn't notice a dark figure walking behind her.

Jane was in her room staring at the foil in her closet, she shook her head and wrapped it back up in its cloth.

She wondered about the full moon phase slowly approaching, she didn't feel right leaving Maura unprotected.

She didn't trust the Faulkner's by a long shot.

The hybrid felt the piercing gaze on her back as she and the ME returned to her car earlier. On a whim she turned her head to the side and caught Roxy staring at Maura, her chin trembling.

Her heart ached at the sight.

Maura was too busy giggling at the eighties cartoon to notice Jane's concerned face.

She couldn't imagine Maura as a kid missing out on the infamous cartoon and about mutant turtles and their rat master.

There was so much both hybrids wanted to explore.

Jane was happy to share something as simple as a child's cartoon with the ME.

"Oh Jane this show is delightful."

Jane just grinned as she sipped her beer and made her way back into the living room.

She scanned the living room to find a giggling Maura with a sleepy Jo in her lap cuddled up on the couch together, and her new pet turl- tortoise that was supposed to bring her luck crawling slowly around his aquarium.

She was happy being herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: now I know my grammar can be off but it's not atrocious. I wish I had a beta reader but I've asked**

**And no one has responded. So if anyone is interested let me know ^.^ I want everyone to enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Jane sat at her desk twirling her pen around in her hand as she looked at the presents that littered her desk.

It was safe to say that her mom had gotten her the biggest present. She gazed at the big pink box and shook her head.

"Ma…" she said to herself as she began to open hers first.

The past few days where hectic as she and Maura continued to see Kia and find out more answers. She had a gut feeling that Maura's mother and the Faulkner's had a connection to the witch.

Jane looked inside and nearly dropped the box. Her face turned a deeper shade of red as she hid the pink box under her desk.

She would question her mother later. The other presents where from everyone else, the only one that didn't leave her a present was Maura, which she knew she had already discovered. The blonde had insisted that she had a bigger surprise up her sleeve.

She could only wonder about what it was as she opened the rest of her gifs. Frost and Korsak sat at their desks, both waited patiently for her to open theirs.

Jane place the presents in front of her and tore into them both. A chuckle soon followed as she looked at them both.

"You two…are dicks."

Both men laughed as Jane pulled out two stuffed my little pony's plush toys.

* * *

Jane was thinking that this day was going to be perfect. She walked into the café a coffee in hand and got a smile from Stanley as he handed her a muffin for free. "Happy birthday kid, today is an off day for you."

"Thanks Stan, I will expect cold coffee tomorrow." She saluted while walking over to her mom.

Angela was already dreading the conversation. To her surprise her daughter hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheeks before she sat beside her, a huge smile on her face.

"Jane are you ok? I'm sorry I know it's your birthday and the gift wasn't work appropriate-"

"Wait a minute! Is my mother Angela Rizzoli apologizing to me at work?"

The older woman pinched her side with a stern look on her face as she rolled her eyes. "Geez tell the whole world."

"I was trying to."

"Enough you, but seriously,…I know I'm your mother but I just thought it would be cute-"

"Ma you got me thong underwear."

"Alright fine, I just wanted to help spice up our relationship with Maura, which thanks for telling your mother first." She placed her hands on her hips.

Jane rolled her eyes while she sipped her coffee.

"I didn't want you bombarding her ma."

"Too late, she's family now." The detective finished her muffin and placed another chaste kiss on her mom's cheek.

"I love you ma."

"Oh Janie." Angela loved it when her oldest said those words, it was rare to hear and she treasured every moment.

"Come by the house your uncle David and Corky dropped off more gifts for you."

Jane wondered what Corky had been up to now that he was raising her doppelganger.

Her uncle David was her mom's brother, he rarely came around only because he traveled a lot and also lived in the wild so it was good to know he was still alive.

"Thanks and tell Uncle David to stop fighting bears."

"You know your uncles a wild man, you're going to need him one day he said."

Jane scoffed, the man hasn't seen her since she was ten, she doubted he would know where to find her if she did need him.

"Yea ok, bye mom."

* * *

Maura close her door to her office and grabbed her jacket. She texted Jane to let her know she was on her way to see Kia on her own.

The two had gotten closer as the days grew on. Kia had powers, she felt it, and Kia also was able to read Maura like a book.

Maura didn't want Jane or her family to worry about her, she had questions that needed to be answered.

Just as she was about to step into the elevator and figure approached her.

"For a vamp, you suck at sensing danger." Roxy approached her.

Maura placed a hand over her heart and exhaled. Roxy smiled and handed her a piece of paper with writing scribbled all over it.

"Thanks, Jane must not know about this ok?"

"Hey I'm with you, I can't wait to see the look on her face." Roxy rode with the blonde to the bullpen.

As they made their way across the bullpen several officers turned their heads and gawked at the hybrid werewolf.

Frost gulped down his cold coffee as Korsak greeted Roxy. "Hey kid, I thought you left this old place."

She glanced at Frost who finally waved in her direction. "I'm just browsing around old man, have you lost weight?"

The younger detectives chuckled loudly as Maura and Korsak shook their heads.

"Jane I'll meet you later ok." Maura kissed the detective, which she never did in front of her co-workers.

Everyone waited until the doc left to pick on the detective who gave them all the bird.

"She's going to see Kia alone eh?" Roxy sat down on Jane desks watching as she packed up her gifts.

The brunette shrugged, "She wanted some one on one time with her."

"How's the case going?"

"You know I can-"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting "we" are not close anymore."

Jane slowly turned on her heel to meet the fiery red head. She waited a beat as officers began to clear out the bullpen. It was a quiet day for her and she liked it that way.

She handed a couple of her gifts to the red head who just followed her out to her cruiser.

As they approached the car Jane opened her door.

"Sorry about last night, I think we were too tired after eight episodes on teenage mutant ninja turtles." She avoided the early comment and placed the presents in her back seat.

To her surprise there were pink balloons tied to the cars antenna.

"Hey Rizzoli nice balloons!" She growled playfully as she gave her co-workers another dose of the bird.

Roxy giggled lightly.

"Don't worry about them, and the party, it got cancelled, were having it tonight if you and your 'mate' still wanna come."

Jane considered going since she knew everyone was busy and she would probably be celebrating her birthday with Maura…

'Shit Maura has something planned…'

"Me and Maura were going to do something… but hey we may stop by afterwards." She slammed the backseat door and opened the driver's side. Roxy bit her lip, a smirk on her face, "Great, I hope to see you both." The red head chuckled which gave the detective the impression that something was up with her.

She then got into her car and noticed a small pink teddy bear sitting in her passenger seat.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

Maura sat calmly by the fire sipping tea that was specially brewed for her. "I know you try to stay away from blood but you need to drink some here and there."

Kia sat down in her old chair while rubbing the ME's knee, they both sat in a comfortable silence as Maura finished her tea.

"I feel…rejuvenated." She smiled, her irises glowing red. Kia began to rock gently as she nodded.

"Your quite involved with the hybrid my dear, and she is you."

"Kia, I'm just worried that our worlds will tear us apart." She stared remorseful at the cup in her hands, inside the remnants of blood stared back at her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, she is your better half, I could tell just by the way she acts around you." She chuckled lightly. "Even Roxy can tell…which is why things may be a little tense between her and you two."

Maura didn't want to pry into Jane's past relationships, but she was curious.

"Do you know how they met?" She asked cautiously. Kia leaned back into her chair.

"They met after the full moon faze, they had changed in the same place, and both came face to face with each other, necked. Well you know how the detective gets, Roxy said she nearly turned red all over. After that they both started talking, one thing led to another and they were mates. After three months Roxy called it quits, mostly because she couldn't break down any of the detective's walls, but she wanted to just get away from this place."

She emphasize by waving her hand in the air. Maura finally got why Roxy may have been jealous; everything that Kia had sad about her and her mate was true.

"Roxy can see the bond between you two growing stronger, she's actually happy to see Jane happy."

The blonde smiled genuinely, her cell phone buzzed as a new message popped up on her screen.

'_Everything is ready.'_

Kia patted her arm, "I guess it's time for you to go."

"I enjoyed our time Kia, I feel closer to you now." The blonde pulled the older woman into a tight embrace, she chuckled and patted her back.

"I'll always be here my child." Her grip loosened as she looked the younger woman over.

"You have grown so much." Kia knew she had to stay close to Maura, she was not as safe as she thought, the older woman also was waiting for the right time to mention a huge secret to the blonde, she hoped when the time came she would be ready.

Mauara kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door, a grin plastered on her face as she sent another text.

* * *

Jane dried her curls as she got out of the shower, earlier she had opened a couple of more presents, knowing Corky she knew would have gotten her an expensive watch which he did, but when it came to her uncle she wasn't sure. David given her a handmade chessboard and chess pieces all made from wood. Her uncle may have been weird but he knew her, and knew she loved to play chess. The music from her phone blared as she danced into her closet. Her phone buzzed, signaling she has just received a text.

Looking at the screen she smiled,

'_Wear something comfy, and bring you leather jacket xoxo'- M._

She chuckled to herself and wondered how she got to this stage of mushiness. She was in her underwear dancing and trying to sing, but failing badly.

Even Roxy never got her to act like this. She was a strange wolf, dancing and singing and being actually happy with a hybrid vampire.

She placed her phone back down and decided to dress in her new clothes that Maura had given her.

She wore a heather grey crew neck shirt and dark black jeans. She applied a little bit of makeup that made her look mysterious and dark.

"You are an animal Jane," She smirked to herself as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She grabbed her jacket and leash, "Jo lets go for a quick walk, I know you gotta poop."

Jo wagged her tail excited to actually go outside and relieve herself. Before Jane left out the door she turned to her pet tortoise and snapped her fingers.

"Sorry, sorry sorry." She placed some food in his bowl and watched her crawl slowly and eat. She smiled and actually touched his head.

Their small connection between the two which was growing every day. "Zorro, I'm going to name you Zorro, you like that?"

Zorro just stared at her finger for a minute and then went back to eating.

"I guess that's a yes," She patted him again and walked out.

As the detective waited outside n her doorstep she heard the rev of an engine coming closer down the street.

Someone on an old motorcycle pulled up and shut the engine off. They removed their helmet and waved at the detective.

"Frankie! What the hell." Jane didn't know her brother even rode a motorcycle before.

His leather jacket went well with the color of his boot. Frankie was looking very butch that night.

"I'm supposed to take you somewhere, Maura's orders."

"On that, dude as awesome as this bike is I don't trust you at all." She chuckled. After promises of safety Jane finally caved in and accepted the extra helmet.

She hopped on behind her brother as he started up the motorcycle.

"Hold on ok."

"No shit."

* * *

They came to a dirt road which Jane hadn't ever came across before, granted that they were in Lynn, M.A. which made her senses run wild. She didn't know what was going on but she could smell a lot of animals and others.

They finally came to a spot that had a bonfire in a pit and Maura was standing beside it in a dark v neck with jeans and black boots. She had to stop herself from drooling as she gazed lingered on the object of her affection. As she came closer she could make out a steep hill that overlooked the bonfire. Déjà vu came at an instant as images of a nude Maura came into her head.

A huge smile erupted on her face as the engine shut off. "So a romantic getaway in the woods, nice."

Maura just smirked and held up a silk scarf, Jane could only raise a brow.

"There's more." Muara walked over to the confused detective and place the scarf over her eyes, tying it easily behind her head.

"Whoa Maura whatever you're gonna do keep in mind my brothers here." She held up her hands blindly looking behind her.

Frankie chuckled beside her and tugged her hand.

"I'll lead the way, just watch your step." Jane cautiously walked blindly behind her brother with Maura behind them.

She could smell her perfume, it was definitely one of her favorites. "Just to be sure, this isn't your way of trying to ask for a threesome with my brother right? Because that's a negative."

"JANE!" Both yelled as Jane chuckled and continued to walk. Maura made sure Jane didn't slip as the climbed the hill.

As they came to the top the both turned her around. Frankie descended down the hill slowly and gave Maua a thumbs up.

She nodded and turned her attention back to Jane who was looking around waiting for the blind fold to come off.

"Maur…" She said in a whisper as all went quite. After another minute she reached for the blind fold and pulled it down from her eyes and gasped.

"SURPRISE!"


End file.
